Breeding season
by field innocence
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata go to the same school, but it doesn't mean they are allow to be together. Sasuke, eagle family, is obsess of his mark property Hinata, the cat family. He is physically pull to her, tie to eye and glue to her soul. In seven years he wait
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

**Once upon a time there live a world of mix creation, along with normal species, but it's rules are a lot different than an alternate universe that "humans" live. You see, unlike mortal, these type of kind of mix races set their lives in a unique traditions, style, communication, sight, and love. There use to be four prime race but unfortunately, that simply fade as their nation met and united in brutal encounters. Though, there was a lot of fights and bad comments from each separate groups, they got through it, some how. And over the years, there have been technical problem that were solve. But soon, their worse problem came, when words spread about one group from a different race had children from another races. Than soon the elder species, who kept their old traditions and rules, worse fear came true. They fear about their future kind would breed with another races that wasn't apart of their own, and that wasn't good with high expectation of their ancestors. So each elder from different groups, that still kept their old style, force their future young breeders for an engage marriage, to prevent their races from fading out of this world.**

**Now, in the future of high, improve technology appear in this advance world, the dog families, cat families, bird families, and reptile families, are still not quite as one. There are still a few family members from each kind of species, followed the concern elders' words and lived as they were instructed. With the concern and strict parents and grandparents, they set up a program to help their young one in their future life. A program to control their hormones, senses, moods and lustful desire. Apparently they found a solution of their problem, it started with the breeding and end up with a evolution of creation, and with the high tech of discoveries and observation, they created something new.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll give you a brief summary of the letter that was given to me by the head of the program to this private school. These are your new personal collar. Their given to you, with or without your parent or guardian, permission. It isn't optional, it mandatory. Their design to limit your desire, hormones, sense, and all the other sexual contact or connection, for your whole freshman year through junior years. While in your senior year, by than, you'll have total control of your substance and heat. If by possible, you take this out, or out by accident, you'll be sentence to an immediately examination and physical testing. It could only be taken off, and only, when you reach to senior year. No complains. Also, there will be staff, faculty, and other members in this campus, watching over you if you violated this law. It isn't the board's law, it's the old generation programs, call **G****.A.I.L.**So deal with it!" announced the strict blond principal through the black microphone, as the whole freshman students looked terrify from her scary demanding speech.

Some looked lost, some were confuse, others laughed, and many few, especially the males, weren't happy about the whole situation. This is where it always starts from, in your freshman year as a rookie, to your senior year as a high successor to your family fortune. Your first year in high school, and already you get chosen to be the lowest of them all. How lame is that! Not only the collar were embarrassing enough, you also have to keep on, even at home, until your first day as a senior. Some bright idea from their ancestor.

"Ok, does anyone has any question to state out before reporting you all back to class and handing your personal collars," the hawk principal stare at the young future, meaningless, generation breeders as she seriously scare some of them off by her elder stare, "No one. Ok, you are all excuse, no further statements, enjoy your year," than the principal showed a very wicked smile that gave most students the cold chill. Thank god it was over, well almost.

Once all the student left the auditorium, the principal's assistant, the towhee(bird), appeared behind the hawk with papers on her arms, "Tsunade, the seniors are ready to take off their collar now. Are you ready?" she asked, carrying files of documents.

"Huh, oh yeah, sure Shizune. Every damn year, I know how it goes," she said annoyed, rubbing the right side of her aching head to relieve it from too many stress and work.

"It's okay. So far, not many troubles have occur in this secure school, remember. This is where it first started, the high elders created this school to begin their experiment and it turn out successful, since than, the school became the first too...,"

"Bla bla bla Shizune! I don't need to hear the same old crap every year. Its always the same thing and its going to stay that way until I die, gezz. I'm getting to old for this," said uncaring, wise hawk walking out of the stage and left to meet the mature seniors for their semi promotion.

She appeared at the center of the football stadium, to allow all senior to rip-off their long year of misery of the gifted collars, and so they all did. They roar in cheers as their collars were rip off from their lives and free from them as-well. Even though, the collars were their protection to sustain breeding, like the adult, some threw it away, many kept it as a souvenir and few just use it for something else. Just because it was taken off, the senior still have to attend school and have the opportunity to either leave school campus without their parent's permission. They could also socialize amongst their level, or races but can't have a serious relationship with their opposite family's group. Because this unique private school was design to help keep the families to maintain their bloodline and to carry it through for a long period of time. Making sure their families will not die because of mix breeding and, a mistake of love. So far, this kind of private school have spread through out the year, since the starter of the creation of the collar.

Taunade annouced this information to the senior after they took off their collar, she had made herself loud and clear. It was a special day, that the senior will never forget, of course.

No surprise to Tsunade, it was the same thing every year, nothing much happens in Private Konoha high. Apparently that's what she thought.

You see, there was one young, shy and secure felidae. She was an average freshman, but too shy for her own good, even though she wasn't born that way, but it happen. Her ears were light navy blue, almost as her mid-blue hair, while her eyes were lavender white color and her long fluffy tail has strips circling on it like a target. She arrive home with a ride from her mother's personal driver. With permission from her parents, she is allow to go home after school, beside, her private school was only a 3o min. drive. So it was no problem for this shy 13 year girl to go home, instead of staying with her dorm-room, with the rest of the cat family. She knew it was going to happen anyways, being socialize with her kind was something she couldn't do, let along socialize with the other kind of families in the area.

In her mind, she thought about the new object that will be apart of her life, for three years and soon, continue out from there. She doesn't have to worry about her "personal problem", it's useful for something like the collar to help the other horny male species from their hormones and disgusting desires. But there are bad things about the object, like you'll have to wear it until you turn into a senior, which will take three years for her including rest of the freshman. Also for the main reason for this "collar", it's going to be embarrassing to bring up, because of her parents, especially her over protective mother.

"Hinata! My baby, your home," hugged Hinata's mother as she kissed her first white siberian off-spring cheeks. Hinata's mother, Kagura Hyuuge, looked like a super model, everyday, since her young age. She is simply prefect, with every curve and desirable beauty, that every male would hump every second. She would wear her furry tail extend around her neck, like a rich woman walking down the red carpet. Also her favorite color was always white, just like herself. Everything was white, except her skin, and hair, which was the same as her shy daughter. Though Hinata ears aren't round and small, like her parents, soon they'll eventually shrink and be shape as theirs. Just like every fully grown up cat and dog families, they first start off the same when their young, but when losing your virginity, your body will form into it's true being. In this case, if Hinata mated than her ears and tail will change, showing the true side of her, but this won't happen unless she find someone, which will take forever for her own state. As if Hinata would let any male touch her, even her mother's doesn't want Hinata to be with anyone unless it from her own choosing.

"S-School was f-find mom," she said softly, always being nervous while talking to someone. Hinata roughly rubbed her cheeks from the pure red lip stick that her over excited mother left.

"Great news sweetie. So did you receive the collar," she smiled bright at her shy daughter while gently touching the softness of her fur that was around her neck.

Hinata sigh, than showed the school's present for the freshman. The collar was given to them by the school, of course, Kagura was well aware of the collar's purpose for the young ones. It strictly say they must wear it, but it didn't say to wear it in one specific place that they demanded, so the students had their choosing to place their collar anywhere. The common way to put your collar was around the neck, well, that's exactly what Hinata did. She unzipped her zipper and showed her new life changing gift.

Her mother gasp but in a good way, "Oh Hinata it's beautiful. You look gorgeous, just like me when I first got mine, when I was in high school. I liked it," her mother smiled sweetly, trying to brighten the room with her motherly charm, but unfortunately, Hinata wasn't the type to get happy that easily. And Kagura blames herself for that mistake and is paying for it.

As Hinata's head stare away from her mother's lavender eyes, she sigh, "How about we take a family picture today? You know, for your new look, that sound nice," she said cheerfully.

Hinata sigh heavily, "Oh-oh n-no mom….. I-Its ok, p-please d-don't," Hinata begged her mother to prevent a new family picture, which sounded stupid and useless, because Hinata hates it badly. Another meaningless memories to go on the picture room. It always happen, whenever Hinata starts a new thing or get something new, her mother would always plan these pathetic perparation.

"Nonsense sweetie, we need this for your new life. After all, this always comes once and a life time. And I want this to be perfect," her mother kept smiling until she turn away from Hinata's sad expression, "Hisahi! Dear!" she yelled out for her husband, her mate for life.

Hisahi, the light ice serbian, came down once he heard his woman mate call for him, but he was on the phone as he came down from the long stairs, "I'm not sure if our profits are going down, than it means I'll have to make dramatic changes and I do not want that. ………………….. It's not my fault yours is going down. I don't care, you'll just………."

"Honey…….. Honey……. Honey!!"

"Hold on," he looks at his annoyed wife, "Yes?"

"Hinata just came from school and I would like a family portrait, for us to remember. Which reminds me, where is Hanabi and Neji? They should be here also," the mother asked her husband many question that he simply answered with a direct answers.

"Ummm yeah sure, I don't know. Ok that's it," than went back on the phone, talking to his people.

This, of course didn't satisfy the main female of the house and didn't like it whenever her husband do this to her, especially when the situation was about Hinata. Her cute, and friendly smile vanish immediately, glaring at Hiashi during the second he turned away rudely. Without hesitation, she grabbed the cell phone and hang up the person, angrily glare at her husband, "We will have a prefect picture, whether anyone likes it or not, including you. So I suggests you get everyone ready for this family photo, because it will last forever and everyone must be happy on this photo, got it," her voice sounded like an ice cold villain, demanding orders that should be finish within the least time it should be.

Hiashi should of know this would happen, it always does, but when it comes with his business, he sometimes forgets and that is what gets him in trouble from his vicious wife. He knew not to cross the line but he did and he's paying for it. His spine was frighten, while his furs, tail and two ears stand out, "……… Fine," he replied back, walking away in defeat.

"Thanks honey," her smile came back as she kissed his cheeks from behind. Though he was defeated, Hiashi felt that not everything was lost, at least he gain something in return.

"Now than, lets get you fix, shell we," she said, looking at Hinata, who immediately responded with a shrug.

"Good,"

--

Meanwhile, in another expensive house, there live a family of Accipitridae. Unlike the one before, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. A very serious boy, yet gets annoy very easily, maybe it's because of all those insignificant female at school. After all, they find him attractive and irresistible, even females from different group had find him very delightful. But still, they can't socialize with him, because Sasuke isn't the social type and serious person. He does have friends but hardly talk to them, and sometimes he stays along, for some odd reason he prefer laying on the grass and sit there. It's strange for some accipitride because many thought he would sit on a tree or under it at least, but he was different. It's as if he has some dark secret that he keeps to himself. Well what do expect from a eagle, their always mysterious.

Sasuke walked home from school and was exhausted. He was one of the few who receive permission from their parent to leave the campus ground. The young eagle boy have his ears shape as the cats and dogs, but his is full with black feathers, and when the sun glares at it, shinny blue reflects out. Indicating that he isn't a crow, just a high class accipitridae, but sometimes he feels he isn't one. Since he noticed that his family had many secret that they never told him, he found out about the corruption and disaster that he shouldn't have know until he was ready. But the truth came to him when his older brother told him about a special season that only comes once per year. Which in Sasuke's case, it's starting in a couple of weeks and it fright him because even with the collar around his neck, he still feels heated. It wasn't his fault that he crave, it was his older brother, Itachi.

Once Sasuke entire the front door quietly, his eyes as an eagle scan the places before entering fully. The place was stylish with different color of brown design and huge area of spaces. Sasuke took a few steps inside and slide his backpack down but held it with one of his hands, than stares up for awhile. Suddenly blue wings, as long as his arms, expended out and began flapping, "S-Sasuke!"

"Damn..." apparently, before taking off, Sasuke concentration was caught off once he heard a familiar voice out of no where. His wings quickly were suck back into his back, landing a few inch on the clear floor. The person's voice did make him lose his balance but he didn't protest against him, instead he put his backpack back and went walking up to his room rather than flying. Without even checking who stop him from flying, Sasuke didn't want to know, he already knew who ruin his concentration and doesn't care. He ignored the person and walked up, without even a single reply to that person, Sasuke just ignored him.

"O-Ok than I-I'll s-see you l-later..." that person was yelling at Sasuke since the moment he try to fly up to his room, but Sasuke ignored him. He even waved at Sasuke, but he didn't wave back.

"hummmm... I w-wonder i-if..."

"Hey where are you son!"

"Uh o-oh" before completing his sentence, he heard the woman who hatch him, his ears slightly moved and began moving toward the opposite direction from her. He felt the wind's direction and ran to another area.

"Come out... where are you?" the woman flew around her own home in search of her disable son. Frighten a bit if her mate found him first, and he won't be gentle if he finds him, so she fears for his safety literally.

"Hehehe... she'll n-never f-find m-me..." he said to a unliving thing that he was holding for awhile now.

Within a minute the person was playing with his toy, but he accidently threw his toy to far that it hit the wall and landed softly on the ground. This caused him to leave his hiding places and reveal himself, "What are you doing here?" said a very demanding and dark voice, standing tall by the weak eagle. The shy brown eagle instantly looked at the male who despise him for some reason, that it wasn't the weak eagle's fault, "Well answer me. What are you doing here?" he said again but this time, he took a step close to the weak male, but instead of speaking to the dominated male in the household. He shivered, looking down at the ground, walking back like an old person, scare to talk to him.

"You stupid bird," he insulted the poor eagle, making him sniff as he kept slowly walking away without staring back, "Where are you going!?" than the dominated eagle grabbed the weak male's arm roughly, squeezing it harshly.

"Ahh... no p-please I-I ahh p-please d-don't h-h-hit me d-d-dad..." the shy eagle got on his knee trying his best to take back his arm, as the aggressive male eagle glared at the pleading helpless bird once he stated him as his father.

"Fugaku let him go!" shouted the main female of the house, landing behind her son, glaring at her mate for hurting her son.

"Why is he out of his nesting area?" Fugaku asked viciously, glancing at both eagles, but more disappointed at his mate. She ran behind her son, releasing Fugaku's grip away from him, "Please let him go, it's my fault that he is out so don't get mad at him" she revealed, releasing her hurtful son from the predominated eagle, though he was, he still act as if he is. But there is another, who is next in line to be the main male or alpha male in the household.

"Enough!" demanded a fierce voices, appearing right behind the female eagle, "Let him go," he said, glaring at the main male, expecting him to free the weak bird, and he did. The young fellow hugged his mother, shaking uncontrollably with tears from his dark brown hazel eyes, burying his face deep on his mother's warm breast.

"Itachi..."

"He isn't your problem nor your business. What happen to him isn't your responsibility,"

"You try saying that when you are in my state..."

"Whatever your state is, I do not care," he declined, viciously glaring at his father. Fugaku frowned at his successful son, the one he prefer than the weak one including the three off-spring. He than sigh, with his huge 12 feet, black feathery wings instantly expended from his back and flew away, leaving the three alone with their problem.

Itachi had shadow eyes, staring down at his depressing mother and scared brother, "Why is he out of his room?" he asked rusty yet calmly at his concern mother, trying his best not to scare neither of them, especially his frighten brother.

"I'm sorry but he wanted to get out and I thought he would be..."

"You thought? You can't make choices for him he is..."

"He is my son and I could do whatever with him, if he wants to go around and fly, than I will..."

"And look what it lead to," he said, while the mother glanced sadly at her defendless son, still shivering from a shocking moment. She gently rubbed his hair, sliding her hands up and down, making him feel safe even though he wasn't, "Come Itchy, it's time to go to your room, ok my dove,"

"I'll take him," he demanded, receving a signal nod from his mother, and helped Itacy to his room.

Mitoko wiped out a tear from her hazel eye, watching as her eldest son helped his young twin self, toward his room. She stood tall with a formal dress, specially made for her, and her hair was long black to the center of her back. Her ears was a hold, their not like her sons. In fact, when once a bird famly lose their virginity, their ears turn into a side hold on their body. The shape of the ear will shrink, indicating that their fully form into their kind.

Making to the upstair room, Itachi led Itachy to his room, allowing him to play around as he wish, "B-Brother..."

"Yes," Itachi replied nicely to his young twin, with his hands in his pockets.

"D-D-Do you w-want to p-play?"  
--

Once Sasuke shut his door harshly, placed his backpack on the floor and jumping on his bed, the sound from his door was heard through the whole house. Mikoto stared up from the center of the house, where she figured that her three bird was very upset some how. Sasuke was upset, let alone piss off. He was remembering the part when he was rudely interrupted from his retarded brother, who ruined his flight. Sasuke was still trying to fly fully, not half, fully. The farthest he gone to his flight was about 30 feet, but couldn't go further than that. It has seem, everytime he gets as far as he does, gravity takes over and cause his wings to become much heavier than before. It irritates him deeply, and it's hard to fly right when your being distracted by someone like Itchy, he could never stop talking. That's exactly part of his life problem, his retarded bother, and there is nothing he could do about him. It surprise him that Itachi is cool with everything, acting as if Itchy doesn't exist in this world, but he does.

"... he'll never find anyone if he kept him apart of his life, it's his downfall," he said silently looking at the bright day of his new chapter.

* * *

**So I change it people, don't freak out! It's a big change that I thought of for a long time since I created this story. After reading all the reviews and read one particular one that really made me stop and think, I figured that she was right. So I change a little of it, but I am going to take a few of your advices and do some Hin/Itac moment here. So no flames, and I'm serious this time, if you do give me flames than I'll have the opportunity to press the "abuse" button and down you go. So don't even try.**

**Also if you have any question about some part of the story, I'll be happily to answer them on the next ch. XD So yeah, the Hyuuge are apart of the cats family and the Uchiha are apart of the bird family. (lol)But stay tune and find out which character are apart of who families. Stick around and review this story XDD**

**Well that's it, review and no flamesXD Oh and if you want this story to update quick, vote on my poll and vote on it and all of my stories.**

**Love Field of Innocence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First hour**

* * *

A bright new day has approach, and Hinata (White Siberian Tiger) arrived at the school in great time, as usual. Once the bell rang, she was the first to arrive in her home class, getting a better sit than all her class mate. She than waits patiently with her fluffy tail wrapped around her waste shyly, she wore her school's uniform and the light purple color she had on her neck. It felt weird at first, having a new item wrapped around your delicate neck, but it suddenly feels apart of you, almost like wearing a pad. Uncomfortable yet invisible, except the part that pads are hidden underneath the females clothing, and the collar could be shown if you want it to be.

Hinata scratched her neck a few times before the whole students arrive in class, and whenever she claws her soft neck, her right foot would hump from the good feeling, "Oh..." was a low moan she let out before a classmate entered with a exciting smile on his handsome face. She quickly looked away when he slightly greeted her with a kind smile, "Humph..." was all she could say.

Once everyone arrived, the teacher entered dramatically with his huge muscular-self, "Students silents!" he demanded, than immediately everyone in the class shut there mouth with a surprise look in their hazel eyes, "As you may know, this is your home room and I am your prime teacher. So allow me to introduce myself," his serious expression made some of the students look like litter than a true cat form. He wore a professional suit with a dark green tie, and what really made him look serious, it was the deep scars on his robust face. There were two scars, one on the far right and the other on the left, but the one on the left is smaller than the one pass his lips, which was on the right, "My name is Ibiki Morino, and in this chamber, I am in charge of the cat family classes, which is this class. Allow me to explain myself," he walked around his desk and end up in front of it, "Either you are a freshman or senior, I'm still your mentor. There are four main mentor at this moment, I'm one of them. The others are explaining themselves to their students at this second. You see, every morning of the reminding school day, you are to arrive in your home room, no one else. In other words if you immature litter don't understand me, every family are to be at their own group class. Dogs with the dogs, cats with cats, birds with birds and reptiles with reptiles. Everyone in one class. This goes on until the hour hand turns nine, which will happen less than an hour,"

The teacher's strict voice made poor Hinata shiver down her spine and take a huge gulp, preparing for the future work she is bound until the hour hand turns to nine, which will happen less than hour, 'I hope I could make it...' she told herself, playing with her two index finger, looking extremely nervous than before. Being lock up with different kind of cat families is worse than being lock up with... ummmm... no wait, there are other things worse than this, "I'm d-dead," she whispered to herself, looking down at her light brown desk.

"Is there something you'll like to say..." the teacher walked up to the white shy cat, looking at his clip board before addressing her to everyone in the whole class, "Miss Hyuuge, ah a white feline," he added in the end, causing Hinata shake in embarrassment. With him up so close to her area, Hinata sensed that he was from the high area, 'Mountain cat,' she added in her mind, analyzing his description and appearances. He was indeed scaring, and have a strong straight tail and ears to prove it. Than soon everyone looked straight at her, she saw a few laughed, while other just stared, waiting for her response.

"Uhhh... uh-uh y-yeah... I mean n-no uh I-I d-don't think s-so..." Hinata felt trap in a deep whole of humiliation, ignoring a few laughter and a few weird looks from her own kind.

"I see. Lost in words, well than, instead of speaking directly correctly, you are to join me at the end of the day..."

"What! I-I..."

"No exception Miss Hyuuge," he ended his words while turning away from Hinata's shocking white eyes, than walked back in front of the class, going back to his instruction, "Well now class, lets start with our attendance..." he speaks out his students name while Hinata looked back down at his desk in disgraces. First day in school and already she got deep in trouble. It was a couple of words, it wasn't even two sentences and he already caught her without even trying, 'Stupid me... oh mom is going to get mad,' she mobbed underneath her arms, feeling weaker than before.

"Hinata Hyuuge," announced the big teacher, smirking at the shy girl.

"Huh yes?!" she answered, looking frighten and confused. Everyone in the class just laughed lightly, covering their mouth from the sudden response that Hinata gave, she looked around with red blushes appearing on her cheeks, "I believe the correct response is 'Here', it seem you weren't paying attention again, Miss Hyuuge, well we'll fix that after class than," he added again, made a quick check next to Hinata's name.

Hinata lowered herself on her desk, feeling shorter than before and stupid. She didn't even glanced around the whole to see the kids laughter, instead she kept her eyes toward the teacher and tried to ignore everyone for the rest of the hour.

--

During home class, Sasuke looked bored and dull on his desk. Since he got a desk to sit, some of the females bird had already disturbed his territory, and he got piss-off. His teacher, Kakashi was explaining himself when Sasuke was being bother by the raging girls, they threw papers, pieces of twigs, a pencil, and three pieces of erase. Sasuke held his anger for only 15 minute, than exploded, he shouted through the whole class and received a detention after school, "Whatever..." he mumbled after he was inform of his punishment and in front of the class. He sat next to one of the people he hates so much in his young eagle life, "Sai..." he growled, glaring at the smart-mouth Falcon. One close to the eagle family and is apart of the bird family, but isn't an Uchiha that for sure.

"Um trouble I see Sasuke," the black hair boy teased him as he works on his talent art work.

"Shut up Sai," Sasuke hissed, looking down at his work on writing whatever his teacher has on the board.

"Don't get made loser, that's why your always a grade down from me, fresh-meat," he smirked, insulting the profession eagle as he draw his work.

"I said Shut Up," though that wasn't a scream, but it was enough for everyone to hear Sasuke's comment to Sai, and Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke's desk.

"Now you stay after class," he added.

"What? What about him? He is drawing..."

"Lies, see" Sai interrupted Sasuke's sentences and showed the grey hair Caracara bird his work. It had writing instead of drawing and Kakashi than stared at the lying eagle, expecting an explanation about his lies. Instead of looking at the teacher, Sasuke glared at the falcon and mumbled a few words at him, that said, "I hate you,"

Than Sai mouth a few words that said, "I know," than went back to his writing while the teacher waited for Sasuke's response, but didn't gave anything, "well I'll be seeing you after this whole lesson is over, yeah Sasuke,"

"Whatever," he mumbled with a nod, than went back to his writing.

--

Thirty minutes before home class was over, in the principal office, a boy sat on the blue seat patiently for his parents meeting with the hawk principal. He inhale than exhale out of the room by himself, "Aren't they done yet?" he asked himself, while looking around the quiet room, looking clean and cold.

"Naruto Uzumaki eh," called the principal, walking out from his room than right behind her was the boy's parents.

"Yeah," he replied delightfully, grinning with relief as he waits for his classes.

"Welcome to Konoha high, prep school," she smiled at the confuse fox boy.

"Prep school? What is a prep school?" he asked, stopped wagging his fluffy fox tail as he tilt his head to the side and his huge pointy orange ears went down a little.

"A prep school is a private secondary school, designed to prepare students aged 14-18 for higher education at a university or college, and lucky you boy. You are apart of it," she said, keeping her straight smile at the fox boy.

"Ok?" was all he said before his mother hugged him than kissed his young forehead, "You be good Naruto, and remember if you need a ride home, call us and the driver will come and pick you up, ok my puppy," she said softly, staring with sympathy in her eyes that made the fox boy nervous and sad. He nodded and hugged his mother strongly, than hugged his father, soon the touching moment was done and Tsunade gave Naruto his schedule.

After going through huge building, full with different type of rooms and class, Naruto finally asked the strange lady one simple question after his last stop, "Why am I wearing a gay uniform for?"

The hawk principal became stun and stopped her walk to Naruto's classroom, "It's apart of the school's rules, everyone is require to wear a uniform, not just you," she answered his foolish question, than continued her walk, but speed up a bit faster.

"Weird if you ask me, and what's up with these damn collar, it's making me itch my neck," Naruto began scratching his neck and than moan from the good feeling of the itch.

"It's use to control your heat and..."

"Heat? What does that suppose to mean huh?" Naruto stopped his feet and looked at Tsunade in puzzle state. Tsunade stared at Naruto like a kid, "Are you serious kid? You know 'heat'..." she repeated the word again, expecting him to get her, but he shook his head, "Mating..."

"..."

"Breeding with another..."

"..."

"Wow, how did you pass last year classes," she asked him like a young nine-year-old, with no common sense about the species precious hormone. It will be impossible to teach this untainted boy before taking him to his first class.

"Like every kid, attent school everyday," the fox boy suddenly became proud of his effort about making through middle school, even though he didn't do much last year, he still passed.

"And yet, you didn't take advantage of the school's teaching and didn't learn anything about the body system and how it works, right," she asked, knowing well what his answer will be.

"Nope hehehe," he replied lightly, grinning at his stress-out principal, as she sigh in failure, "What's wrong?" he asked in concern, thinking painfull at his pressure principal.

"Oh nothing, just relaxing my head," she assured, rubbing between her eyes while inhaling and exhaling for a couple of second than turned back out of the stress, "Alright, it's time for your class," she said normally, walking back in track as Naruto follows her.

The two walked quietly until Naruto stop and asked another question, "What's my class room like anyways? Are they going to be fill with different type of people or what?"

"No, Listen Naruto..." Tsunade turned around seriously and stared at Naruto with an intense stare, "You no longer live as a 'mix race' ok. You are special and is to follow every rule that you are given. There are four prime classes occuring right now, and will always continue this way until nine o'clock. When that time hits, you are to report to your second class, which is either edit class or original class. There are four edit classes and four original classes. The edit classes are math, literature, two electives. While the original classes are science, history, physical education, and home class, which teaches about your families belief and background," the hawk principal finish explaining herself and left without seeing the boy's reaction.

They finally made it to Iruka's classroom and Naruto was introduced by the principal herself and left Naruto to the scared teacher's hand, "Naruto Uzumaki, you could sit next to Kiba from the far end, if that's ok," the kind teacher smiled at his new student and showed Naruto to his seat.

Once Naruto sat next to the vicious male dog, Naruto just slowly turned away from the dark grey hair male, mading his own business. Luckly for Naruto, he only have another 15 minutes before first class is over, and after that class, he is heading for, "literature?" Naruto bump his head on top of his desk for the next torture class that will bore him for sure. As he hit his head, Kiba, the wolf, lightly laughed at the mobbing orange fox, amused at Naruto's reaction toward his schedule.

"What?" Naruto growled at Kiba's laugh, but Kiba jsut rolled his eyes away from the angry the young fox, "thought so," Naruto added, looking out at the window, thinking about how his starting life will change, because of the discovery of his missing parents.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_ (bell)

Naruto sigh, "Some new life," he told himself walking out of his class as the last person, than heading to his next class.

* * *

**I know I have alot of work to do with my grammar, so please everyone bear with me because I'm going to work a few extra time with my stories :c So I am not happy about it, but thank you all who reviewed.**

**No flames!! Reivew only!**


	3. Chapter 3

Infom:

Edit class: Classes with different culture, species, and race of different kind of families.(ex.:Cat,dog,reptile, and bird in the same room)  
Original class: Consist the same family kind (ex: cat with cat family. Dod with dog family)

* * *

**Vs.**

* * *

After lecturing to the shy, punishing Saberian, Ibiki allowed Hinata to be excue a minute early after class. Just because Hinata received a good progress during the whole hour of his class, don't mean she was excuse from her real detention after school. Hinata immediately ran out of class and rushed toward her second class, which was science, the original class.

When she took a direct turn to the right, she bumped into someone dreadfully, "Ow!" they both said it at the same time before hitting on the ground roughly with a thud.

"Oh I-I'm s-sorry," Hinata apologized while picking up her things without daring to stare at the person that she accidently crash to.

"Yeah me too," said the other person, staring at Hinata as he gather his things up from the cement.

"W-Well I-i g-got to g-go, b-bye," she said shyly without even looking at the person, instead she walked away in a rush before the person got the chance to ask for her name. He only let out a letter before she was gone out of sight. Despite the lost of her name, he did got something out of her when they first bump into each other, "She smells... wonderful," he liked the smell out of her and could easily find her with memorise of her sense.

Before he got to a deep comfort daydream of her uniqe smell, foot steps knock him to stay in reality, and causing him to rush toward his second class before the bell ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXSecond class/ScienceXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Though she made it to second period with just barely a few second, she still felt as though she was late, which cause her to become more nervous and lost of words to speak with anybody. But she was relief to find a seat right close to the teacher's desk, despite her last leasson with the first teacher, she hopes to get a better one, a woman would do nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXSecond class/ElectiveXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving in class, with only ten second to spare, Sasuke still remind furious about last class detention. It was because of his fue with Sai, Sasuke got a seat in front of the teacher's desk. Apparently, in this wood tec, people who arrive a few second to spare, are given the plasure to sit in front, and to his fustration, Sasuke was that person to be curse with the teacher's rules.

XXXXXXXXXXXXSecond class/LiteartureXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Naruto found his class and became a minute late for not finding the room's number, he offically declared that his day was going to be hell. Though it was a mix class with differen't type of family group, Naruto already noticed that these people around him aren't fun as the one in his old school. There was a lot to learn about this people and a lot to comperhend about his heritage. After all, he lived amongst the wild life, instead of this steady and perfection of everyday life rich people.

As the day goes swell and slow on these three speices, the time had reach for the most or second favorite part of school.

"Lunch!" Naruto grabbed whatever delicious groubs he could eat, and more. His foxxy side always enjoy the fine junck meat, especially if it was heat up in the perfect temperture. He would chow down viciously, not caring if anyone stare at his rude manners and disguisting sight of devouring his meal. That's why he enjoys eating outside, instead of inside with the other rich and fansy creatures, eating their meal with delight and cursy.

When Naruto reached to a spot that was absoulty perfect for his eating spot, he didn't noticed that he'll find a lonely eagle on the same area. Naruto suspected that he was one of those who acts tough when his friends are around but doesn't when no one is around. At least that's what Naruto thought they were, but as he came close to the quiet eagle, Naruto saw the angsty look of the eagle's eye, Naruto never saw a serious stare before in his life. It almost looked as if the eagle had killed someone in his life or has gone completely insane of what horrible things he've seen.

"Stop right there, you supid mutt," Sasuke glared at Naruto furiously, disgrace by Naruto's sudden apparence in his terrtory without any permission to come close.

"Stupid? Who are you calling stupid?! Stupid," Naruto defended himself from Sasuke's insult, walking closely to Sasuke's terrtoy as he frowned at Sasuke irritating face.

"A savage fox with his intalerant manner, such a pathetic combination. Leave my area before I send you off ground," Sasuke warned Naruto's disturbances for appearing closer to his area.

"Humph, as if you could send me off my feet, but you could try because I'm not going any where," Naruto smirked, stopping his approach to the serious, expressionless male. Naruto didn't care if Sasuke tries to threaten him, they all end up the same result, trouble.

"I have enough with your foolish act mutt, whatever you have in mind..."

"I'm only here to eat my meal, that's all, I have no reason to fight with anyone. So ignored me while I'm here," Naruto intrrupted Sasuke's sentence before he could finish.

"Idiot..." Sasuke mumbled as Naruto sat down under a tree and began eating his meal in peace. Sasuke stared at Naruto's feature before he walking by another tree and sat down quietly, ignoring Naruto's presences.

**XXXXXXXXXXXchange of sceneXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata sat outside of the vast cafeteria, finishing her own meal seven minutes after lunch started. She walks around the school to see the view of each building and classmate. Amongst her sight, she spotted one of a familiar friend that she felt relief to find. Hinata walked toward the weird and quiet person as she approached normally to him, "Shino," she said his name softly, as he turn around curiously.

"Hinata... nice to see you again... looking same as usual," he greeted her normally to his standerd. In Shino character, he is apart of the repital family, slick as well as sneaky with unknown presence.

"Y-Yeah, w-wasn't p-planning..."

"It seem your shuttering hasn't improve yet... why?" to Hinata's eyes, Shino is always fill with quite alot of question, but mostly curious ones. He wears a long dark gray sweater that pass his rear, and always bring different sunglasses everyday. It's surpring how Hinata made friend with him, nothing in particlur, it just happen.

**Flashback**

**Around the third grade, Hinata stood lonely by the fences, staring at the outsider that played together as it should be, at least that is what she thought. During that time, her mother nourished, bath and secured Hinata constantly. It sort of became a hobby to her mother.**

**"Their call half breeds you know," spoke the young Shino, walking behind the young Hinata. Shino watched from his eye as the mix races species play together, it disgusted him internally.**

**"W-What i-i-is a h-half b-breed?" little Hinata asked curiously, puzzled by what Shino met about the other kids from the other side of the fences. Usually, separation from other kind met free of choice to those who they want to play with, and Hinata wanted to join them.**

**"Their kind mate with another kind, not with their own. Love is what brought them together and love is what made their babies like this. Half breeds, half dogs, half cats, half birds, and half reptile. Our kind doesn't socialize with them, that's why their in the lower class while we are in the high class, but unfortunately, there is another class that are lower than them," Shino explained, glaring at the half breed through mental fence's hole.**

**"W-Who?" Hinata turn around as her sense's grew curious of Shino's unknown words.**

**"The disability," he said it straight, not concentrating on Hinata's young lavender reaction to his word toward the differences, instead he walked close to the fences and watched silently as he wait for Hinata to response with a question.**

**"W-What d-does t-that m-m-mean?" little Hinata wagged her fury tail side to side, as her eye's slightly widen in confusion. It became clear to both to them that one of them had no clue of what the other was talking about. Shino wasn't too surprise though, he was utterly sure that Hinata was bound to know about this when she grows a bit older, so what's the point of waiting.**

**End of Flashback**

Since then, Hinata comes to Shino for any type of help. He would prove accurate knowledge, that he thinks is 'approbate' to answer the helpless Hinata since her family can't help her with the guidance to the real world. For some reason, her parents can't tell her the real truth about the exotic wondrous of real life.

"Where i-is K-Kiba?" her reason of asking Shino's unusual friend that isn't apart of his family was out of randomly. Though Shion have the side hate of half-breed, it doesn't mean for him to not hang around with other full breeds, he likes curious wonder of other full-blood. Kiba became the most fasinated friend he have ever had, next to Hinata of course.

"He's off to explore... somewhere," he answered, facing to another direction beside eyeing himself to Hinata, "I believe," he slightly cough, as if he was hiding something suspiciously, but was drop when she thought a bit hard, "Ok..." she said softly, not wanting to any deeper of the conversation. It wasn't bad or anything, its just that, Hinata wasn't the type to get anyones' nervs, and she wasn't about to start now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Currently at the time of lunch, in the Hyuuga premises, Kagura will herself of stepping in her shy daughter's bedroom. She glanced from one wall to the next, it had white painted walls, and silk curtains that matched the whole room set. Memories of her lovely daughter brighten her life, but at the same time, it kill her for nurturing Hinata too close wrapped around her paw. Of course it's her duty to nourish her young one until their ready but Kagura was to scare to let her first off-spring go. It wasn't because the fact that she was too sentimental. It was because of the fact that there will be others who'll take advantage of Hinata, and Kagura will have no one to blame but herself. She knows this because, it almost happen once to her and Hinata.

Kagura wipe out the tear that ran down sadly as she thought of her daughter in concern. Thankfully, it was just a thought, nothing more. As soon the tear were gone, she walked normally out of Hinata's room with no worries in mind, for now.

Not far from where the Hyuuga live, the Uchihas themselves had their own little memories, but not the kinds you could never forget, it's the kind that you just can't forget! Mainly Itachi, the future owner of the family's cooperation and future alpha male. Soon, he'll run the whole nest once his father hands down the title. Which will obviously happen in a couple of years or so, depending on his father respective. Itachi is no need of a rush to become the next boss, he just wants what's best for his future life... that include his brothers.

Living as the oldest, and receiving the most discipline out of the three, Itachi was truly a strict and serious person you'll ever meet. He has charm, talent, savory, etiquette, skill, and beyond whatever the other prodigy eagle have. The special teaching he was given as a child, he took advantage; he took it seriously. At that point, he did it for his twin brother. It was for his brother, who didn't receive the same treatment as Itachi did. Instead, he received another special treatment. One, that required special care.

"Itchy..." said a soft yet serious tone from the eldest brother, looking down at his frighten weak twin brother, who was still a bit afraid of their own father, "Stop hiding and show yourself…….." he said in general, to his closest softness of his heart that he could, after all, Itachi wasn't that kind-hearted.

"Nuh-uh!" the younger brother shook his head as he hide underneath the comfort of his bed. Though he could fit under the cover, but his mistake was one of leg, that stick out.

Itachi walked away, which made Itchy wonder and slowly stick his head out for check, "I-Itachi……….." he looked both ways, left than right, but by the time he got the chance to get out. He saw his big brother in front of him; just a few away. Itchy eyes widen, "T-Teddy! I-Itachi no!" he was stun that Itachi held his precious stuff animal by the head. Conniving Itchy that Itachi will rip the head right in front of both of them.

Itchy quickly ran to his precious toy and pulled it away from Itachi's hand like a little kid would do when you try to make your to jump for his toy. After reunited with his special toy, Itachi sigh softly, "Itchy……..Itchy," he higher his voice for his young brother to ease for a moment.

Itchy paused for a second with a slight of fear from the high call, "Calm, I won't hurt you, remember," Itachi saw the fear in his brother eye and, try to cover those with care. Itchy nodded and held his toy tight, "Good, listen good and carefully. Do you understand?"

Itchy nodded some more while looking away from his brother's eye, "Look at me and tell me do you understand?" Itachi safely and gently hold both side of Itchy head to face Itachi's black eyes, "Do you?" he kept repeating until Itchy really gets it.

"Alright, now……. I want you to stay in this room," Itchy kept nodding whenever Itachi pause for him to get it, "for the whole day, do not," he nodded, "Do not allow anyone," nodded, "anyone in this room," nodded, " no one. Understood,"

"Yes Y-Yes! N-Noooo o-o-one, me g-g-get it," he said, smiling at his emotionless brother, freeing his head, "Good, food and drinks are over there," Itachi pointed over to the other side of his room, where every beverage and nutrition food that Itchy would need for the rest of the day.

"I'll be back when the sun goes down, ok," he added, than head toward but before left, Itchy ran up to him and hugged his big brother, "B-Bye b-b-brother," Itachi didn't necessarily embrace Itchy, he thought it was to childish for him, instead he pat his back than left his young, simple-minded brother alone, with a last sound of a lock door.

Itachi place the key in his front suit's pocket, walking through the blank hall.

Its true but, not everyone knows the truth. The fact of your twin being a retarded, child-mind is as hard as you think. Itachi knew that, he knew it as he witness it as a child. Itachi received more attention from his father, while Itchy didn't. Their mother couldn't give the attention that Itchy needed because of their father's abuse and aggressiveness. Whenever she try to help Itchy with minor problems, like writing, their father would get piss-off and began throwing foul words at both of them. It wasn't Itchy fault that he couldn't write properly like Itachi, but it didn't matter to the father, he still abused Itchy.

Since than, Itchy was place in a special care of hire professional nurses by Fugaku Uchiha. Seeing that there was more about Itchy's condition than the doctor had let them know. If only their father had never hit Itchy roughly on stomach, maybe, just maybe. Itchy wouldn't had one of his kidney remove, along with a slight chance of liver failure.

This who mess of chaos made Itachi gone to denial. Doubting if Fugaku is really his father, grateful if his mother had cheated on Fugaku, but he knew that will never happen, or did it? As great as that sounded, it was not his intention to think that, his mind is concentrated on finding Itchy a better and secure place to live, rather than living at the home that he was torture in. Being future of a vast money-making business is a good start for him to be, and very soon, him and Itchy would live together in peace. Sasuke of course has a choice in Itachi's plan, but his choice if he choose to stay or not.

Itachi walked down the mansion's front cement stairs, leading him out of the building to his 50,000 dollar black shiny car, which was pocket change to him. He got in, start the engine than drove off without a single glimpse back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBack to High schoolXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is the difference between exterior and interior? Anyone?" asked the teaching teacher, looking around his mix class of different races, "Anyone?" he repeated. Looking his class weakly made his finger want to pick someone, "Al-"

"Exterior apply the number on the outside and interior are the numbers inside,"

"Correct but, which number count as the accurate answer on the board," the teacher had demonstrate the number before but needed someone to point out the number that was needed to answer his question. The person who had answer him had eyes staring at him, looking careless than anyone in the damn room.

He sigh before answering the correct answer, "Exterior: number 3 and 8 or 6 and 9. Interior: 2 and 4 or 1 and 3. There, simple,"

"Excellent umm……. "

"Shikamaru……"

"Right, I'll make sure I won't forget,"

Far from another seat of the class, Hinata was impress by Shikamaru guts for answering the stupid question that they just cover. She pity herself though, wondering why can't she have the same guts as him and answer the question without stuttering. Simple, right? "No…" she mumbled, looking down at her lesson work and frown at her weak hands. Of course math is a simple subject to learn, their just numbers, with different quality and abstract of words. Than why fear of answering a few harmless description………

"Hinata….."

"Huh?!" Hinata jerk her head up in embracement, causing everyone in the class to stare at her in excitement, expecting her to do something ridicules.

"What is the answer of the correspond?" he asked, staring at her lavender than at the graph demonstration, "Well-"

"Umm……. i-is it um 2 and 3.…."

"Good, you got one of them right. Who could name the rest?" he requested, glancing from one gender to the next. Hinata sigh, resting her heavy mind and rapid heart beat, while the student turn back to their work without a laugh from no one's mouth. The white owl, math teacher continue his geometry teaching skill as the edit class try to learn his method.

At the end of the period, the bell ring, instructing human like creature to their next class. Hinata place her notes in her backpack and head to six period, which was History.

The time felt long and impossible to escape the horror of teachers mouth going blah blah blah. It was brutal, for the seventy percent of the school who didn't care of their future life. Fortunately Hinata wasn't in those percentage, she was in the thirty percent who care her future life and family's business. She is the heir of her father's business, and mother's lovely eyes. There is no chance of her letting them down or ruin the Siberian name.

But there comes a time when things gets a bit hard to make yourself shine, like……..

"Welcome to physical education, in another word, P.E."

"…… that was fast," she said without a stutter. It has seem History went by really fast, now it seventh period. The last period of the day, which seem ok, if you count the fact that it's a edit class.

"You got to be kidding me…." Sasuke grumble at the teacher who looked pretty weird for a teacher.

"My name is Guy, your trainer, mentor, coach, and everything that involve in physical exercise. Now, before we being, I'll set you all in your group," the shinny and enthusiastic rooster teacher had his paper ready for this day. He carried her clipboard with every student he has in seventh, "Alright, first group will be Kasumi, Ayane, Tina, and Zack," all four teen stare at each other, confuse whom they are group up with.

"Second: Lei, Jann, Lisa, and Leon," everyone pay attention for their name because Guy said it once, "fifth: Shino, Kiba, Hinata and Eliot. Sixth: Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Ryu. Seventh: Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Hayate. Eighth: Lee, Ten-ten, Neji, and Kokoro. Last group, ninth: Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo and Sasuke. Alright, before you really head to the wrestling mat room, you all must dress to your clothing, so head to the locker and I'll tell you the rest," everyone, boy and girl, head to their separate gender locker room. On one side of the soft concrete wall, in both locker room, there was a tape white paper. It listed names to their locker number. Once they got their locker number, they head off to one of the teacher that was in charge of locker's number. They tell the teacher their number and the teacher tell them their combination number to their lock. Inside each locker, their outfits were already inside for them to wear.

Ten minutes later, everyone head to their P.E. teacher, Hinata head to Guy, along with the rest of curious boys and girls. They arrive at the wrestling mat room, which was difficult to find. Before anyone could take a step inside the room, everyone must take out their shoes before entering the room. They took off their shoes and quickly enter the room.

"Alright everyone! Make one single line with your group, there should be nine groups, you got 30 second. Now!" they all ran through each other and bump with anyone who got in the way, but thankfully, they made it with just five second to spare.

"Impressive, for now. Here are the routing for this class: you all must be ready when arriving to P.E., when I walk by, I expect you all to follow me. Before entering this room, you have to take out your shoes. No shoes are allow! Once you enter, I expect to see nine lines in front of me, ready to take attendance. If, for some reason, I find you late, not in your line or undress, I'll drop you a grade and give you and your group five push-up, along with an extra lap around the track. No exception! Got it," his reason was long and clear, they all nodded in response though, for their own safety.

"Now, since that is settle and lay down, I'll demonstrate the daily afternoon exercise, watch as I show you," as Guy perform the same routing for the sixth time today, Hinata couldn't help but wonder her curious eyes around the room. It look like a cube room, with rope climbing, three metal bars, wrestling banners, and above to the ceil was a huge picture of the school's symbol. It was all great but, smelled funny, not in good way but more like strong metal smell. What could you expect from this 85-year-old school, everything is old, how exciting.

A upon her eye search, she caught a glimpse of another eye staring at her, "What t-the," she quickly turn away and stare back at Guy's instruction, ignoring the stranger's eyes.

Sasuke was glancing around the room for wonders, but when he stare at his edit class mate, he caught another person's eye. He quickly turn away and face at Guy's instruction.

"Got it, now everyone do it," the whole class did it step by step before accomplishing the whole task without stopping.

Before 15 minute left in class, Guy had call for a dodge ball game, it was the first day of school so he took it easy for them to end their day. He divided the class in two large groups, 18 VS. !8. The first four and last group with separate while group number five were divided, "Shino and Kiba, you'll join group 6 through 9 to the right, while Hinata and Eliot join 1 through 4 to the left," each nodded and walked toward their group. Between the middle of the room, there were five bouncy ball, and toward the left and right, stood the edit creature. One side stare at the other side, both of them glare at each other, ready to slughter the game and clam the last man standing.

Once Guy whistle his whistle, everyone, except Hinata, ran toward the center and grab the soft balls for them to throw.

"Take that!"

"Miss! Ah!"

"Grr!"

"Ha-ah!"

"Gottcha!"

"Your out"

"Ow!"

There were calls, echo bounce, thud, blocks and dodges. Some of the players cheated by using their specie ability, which they shouldn't because it was physical sport only, and when Guy caught them, they were call out. One by one, everyone through dodge balls and enjoy the thrill excitement of the game. All except for one partial person.

_'Oh damn, damn, damn, please don't hit me. Just stay still Hinata, stand still,'_ Hinata stood at the very corner of her side, feeling extremely nervous and breathless. Prying for balls to miss her, but to her fear, the game was close to ending and the result was. Two members of her group, while six members from the other side was left.

The game halt for some second, staring at the left over players from both side: Sai, Naruto, Hayate, Neji and Sasuke were left on the right side. Only Eliot and Hinata were left standing on the left. Three balls were laying on the left and two balls were held by Naruto and Sai.

"Here!" Eliot threw a ball to Hinata to throw at the other side, while he grab one to throw as well. It was a last second thought, Hinata threw whatever, she didn't aim, she just threw as hard as she could to get someone out.

"Out!" Guy pointed at Sai who got hit by Eliot's strike, he was good, and very calm. Eliot quickly dodge from Naruto's throw and grabbed the other ball and aim at Neji. Hinata was left standing with no ball, her last ball miss and bounce the wall, than was pick up by Hayate. Neji dodge from Eliot strike and quickly grab the ball once it was bounce. Eliot instantly became alert because his side were run out of balls. All four members from the right hold four dodge balls. It look like an intense battle.

_'Oh boy, get ready Hinata,'_ Hinata was very nervous at the moment while Eliot looked calm but deep down he was nervous. All four smirked: Hayate, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke stare at their helpless opponent. Eliot glance at Hinata for a prepare signal. The crowd cheer on their own side, supporting them as the ball were close to be lunch.

Than, _whoosh!_

"Move!" both members quickly move from their spot, Eliot jumped as high as his average jump could take him, Hinata dodge as quickly as she could to avoid being touch. All looked surprise, they all miss, Hinata was breathing heavily while Eliot took this second to grab one ball and get one member out, "Out!" now it was Neji, Naruto and Sasuke. But, it was Neji who grabbed the fifth ball that lay on the side and threw it at Eliot left leg.

"Out!" Eliot felt upset that he had forgotten the fifth ball and didn't consider it in the game. Now it was down to Hinata in the left, with Naruto, Neji and Sasuke at the right. Oh the irony!

She looked and felt helpless, three against one measly girl, who obvious want to faint at that second but couldn't. If she loses, her whole group members will have to run a lap the next day, and Hinata didn't want that, especially the group.

Well to everyone's surprise, and Hinata, the left side won. It had seem, the ball that Sasuke threw aimed straight to Hinata's stomach, which she caught, and quickly took him out and brought in Eliot. By the time he got in, Hinata got hit but it was Eliot who strike Naruto, and was able to strike Neji on the end of the round. It was a close game, and Hinata was thrill that it was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**R&R**

**No flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inform: I have the lemon part the way I wanted but! Grrr! It got deleted by accident -cry- so I quickly type whatever I could remember. So yeah, enjoy it.**

**P.S.: New poll had been updated, so vote for your favorite story that you think that should be update firs**t.

* * *

**Demands**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes before the bell rang, Hinata met up with her cousin, Neji Hyuuga. He is the genius of the Siberian family with a outstanding talent, but with a serious expression. She waited for him after he got dress back to his regular clothes and talk with him.

"Neji!" she shouted, walked toward him with red bushy cheeks and panting breath.

"Oh Hinata," he slight smile, trying not to show his true feeling toward his timid cousin. Don't get him wrong, like his little cousin but there are parts of him that wanted to touch her when his body hit puberty. Thank god for the collars!

"Neji, I-I w-wanted to say I-I'm s-s-sorry for c-causing y-you to lose," she frowned sadly, staring away from her dear cousin in shame.

"Hey," Neji gently lifted his depress cousin's chin to make her lavender eyes stare at his pure white ones, "It's alright, it was just a game, beside. I had fun playing with you," she said a semi smile on his face as try to force his fluffy tail from touching his caring cousin body.

"Oh Neji," she smiled with a jump hug on him, which made it hard to resist to touch her fully, but this was only a hug. It wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Unfortunately, someone was watching from afar, he felt heated with rage. For some reason, after bumping into Hinata and remembering her lovely sense, he want to have her. For himself. To maybe, just maybe, breed with her. To be with her forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school was over for the day, Hinata had a ride him, like her mother promise her, and told her first day of school story to her mom. Of course, her mother would want to know and compare them with her own high school stories. Hinata would sometimes listen but, the stories have gotten boring. Hinata didn't really care what her mother had as a teen Siberian, no, it made Hinata boring. That her high school life might turn out boring, because Hinata doesn't have that much friends like her mother does. It was too much to dealt with as a lonely cat girl with no good purpose in life or action. She needed something to help her from her slight depression, but how?

Apparently that answer won't arrive until she starts changing. That's her main goal, change.

XXXX

When Sasuke arrive home, he spoke with no one, of course, he was basically a loner in his own room. Except at the dinner table, thats when things gets too awkward and very uncomfortable with strangers on the table. Even though they're the people you've know since your life have started, it still felt weird eating with them. Itachi with his bad habit of frowning at their alpha father, than their mother hiding her guilt for laying the wrong egg. Some family time. Itchy wasn't there because he wasn't allow at the table, their father had enough of his messy problems and ban him from eating at the main table ever again. So, it wasn't exactly a whole family, just three fourth of a mess-up eagle family.

XXXX The Next Day XXXXXXXX

Day two of high school and a start of a new day. Hinata little discussion with her mother yesterday made her desperate of her own little friend to have or to hang-out. So this time, before stepping outside, Hinata swore a vow to find a friend of her own. To not be lonely and desperate, like before. She stared at her reflection, and told herself, "I-I will n-not b-be a loser. I-I will h-have a friend. Yes!" she smiled bright than ran down stair to head out for her new venture quest. Kagura smiled proudly as her little kitten ran out happily with so much light on her smile. Today is going to be a good day.

XXXX Time Skip XXXXXX(I got try of detailing at the moment)

The day went great, for only the first three hour until she hit rock-bottom. And it met a bad way, a very bad way. Just like spongebob on the carton when he was surround with plain sands, with only the bus station to guide him back home. Well its kinda like that but, it started with a welcoming first period, which was home class. Once again, she had to sit and learn from the serious mountain cat, but this time, she didn't get in trouble. She avoided any bad sign and any mistakable error. Right after first was completed without any argument from the teacher, Hinata walked normally toward her second period to fulfill her quest of accomplishing her main task, exception of the good grades. The timing was good, she walked with daydreaming of happy thoughts, the day looked fresh as the morning shined down upon them with gleam. For some odd reason she was too busy with her thought that she forgot her direction toward her fourth.

"Oh wait," she told herself, glancing around her surrounding with strange occupation in her thoughts. She had mislead herself to another hallway that she had yet enter. The school's building was a strange one to begin with. It consist with eight building, and all are place together, connected by hallways. Only two were two story tall, those were the front office and the auditorium. The only way to recognize one building to the next were the number that they had. If you landed on the one hundred than you are at the one hundred section, "101," Hinata stared at the first room of the building that she was standing next to. Once analyzing her surrounding quickly, she hurry toward the next building that she was suppose to be.

She ran as fast as she could to arrive at the three hundred building. No one were at the hallways, it was quiet as she heard her foot steps hitting the smooth floor (she was inside the building, not outside). Than her eyes widen once she saw the last turn, unfortunately it was a straight left turn. She was running so fast that she forgot to slow down to make the turn. Instead, she try to use her flexibly to dominate the turn, but it was the turn that fool her. She slip horribly that instead of going left, her body push her straight toward a open door.

**Crash!**

Gravity won as it pull her inside a empty room that later it's door shut with her hard landing inside. The room wasn't big, it was smaller than the storage room, it was bright open space. It contain four walls, one floor, but no roof.

"Ow..." Hinata slowly crawled up from her aching pain from the stupid fall that she set for herself. She looked around than as she clean herself from the dirty dirt that was caught on her clothes, than headed toward the door to leave. But once she got to the door, it was lock, "W-What?" she looked shock with cautious. She pulled once, than twice, and than pulled hard, "Oh no!" she began to freak out. The door was lock!

"Hey!... Hey! A-Anyone o-out there!" she shouted for help but no answer from the other side. Because everyone were at their fourth period class, busy getting prepare from their teachers, "A-Anyone!"

Thankfully though, the bell have yet to ring, so hopefully at least one person will be late, and probably happen to walk by her way and be able to hear her. So she began yelling and shouting as high as she could.

XXXXX

Sasuke looked around his surround as he took his time walking toward his next class, he didn't mind if he was late or tardy. There was no point in being in time, its not like his parents care, beside, this is high school. Anything stupid thing could happen, like that annoying kid he met the other day, 'What was his name? Did he ever say his name? Um' he wonder as the hallway began to be more quiet than it did. He turn to a near clock and noticed that he needed about a minute before fourth starts. He turn away than began walking slowly.

Once entering to the two hundred building and came to the corner, he heard a strange yet piercing call. His feathery ear slight move to side to side, locating the loud call. He speed his walk and came across to the final turn to the next building.

"S-Someone... please! O-Open!" shouted the desperate call. Sasuke raise an eye brow.

"Hey," he said, causing the voice to silent, "Who's there?" he asked before doing anything.

Hinata wipe her single tear as a voice responded, "I'm h-here,"

"Yes I know but who?" he asked again, staring at metal door.

"W-W-What d-do y-you m-mean?... P-Please j-just get m-me out, p-pleas," she begged, touching the door as she desperately waits for him to open the door.

"Fi-"

"Sasuke!"

"Huh, oh shit!" Sasuke got the chance to touch the knob, but suddenly heard a familiar call from one of his fan girls. So without thinking, as he should be, quickly grabbed the door knock and enter inside. Causing both him and Hinata to be lock inside together.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sasuke sigh in relief when the voice fade.

"Good, she's gone," he said, staring at the metal, "Now-"

**Lock**

Pull again, than again, and than again, "Oh shit..." he slowly turn with a frown on his face, staring at a Siberian cat family, "Apparently we're both lock," he inform her.

"Ohhhh.." Hinata slowly slide down with her knees touching the cement, "No.." she told herself, looking down in depression.

"Stop depressing yourself, and get over and help me pull," he commend, but Hinata still lay down in sadness. When Sasuke noticed she was useless to help him, he decided to do it by himself. He struggled to free himself by hitting the door rough with all his force, but sadly, his attempt to escape, fail. Once that fail, he look around to find another way. The idea hit him when he noticed that the room was short yet tall with no ceiling. He could use his wings to fly out, but the problem was that he could only go so far. He wasn't a fully grown eagle like Itachi or his father. But it didn't bother him, he still try anyways. He ignored Hinata surprise reaction when he pulled off his shirt to expand his wing, than fly as far as he could. The wall was extremely tall, but the space for his wing to expand long wasn't enough for them. He try flying bit by bit but every time he did, gravity pull him back, bit by bit.

"Damn!" he said, placing his shirt back, not desiring to summit to defeat. He was frustrated, and it hasn't been fifteen minute yet. He was trap in that small room with Hinata for a about seven minutes.

"Hey, you," Hinata startle as Sasuke stare at her that made a frightening expression. The expression, he dare to look at the mirror, looked just like his father when he is anger at his retarded son.

"Y-Y-Yes," she stutter, looking down at the floor, avoiding Sasuke aggressive figure. Sasuke slight growl from the stupid stuttering that he gets from home. It bugs him with ease of distraction.

"Your a cat family, right?" he asked, making sure if he got the right claw animal that'll be useful.

Hinata responded with a single nod but kept her eye away from the vicious eagle.

"Good enough," he said, walking toward than grabbed one of her arm to check, "Let me see your fingers," he demanded, ignoring the slight pain call from Hinata's mouth. He examine her finger and found what he was searching for, "Your claw looks weak, yet useful. Use them to smash open the door, use all your strength," he said softly, freeing her arm than walked to the metal door. Hinata listened to his idea but thought it was pointless.

"Come on," Hinata ignored his call, not following his commend of being his tool. What's the point anyways? Hinata knew she wasn't as strong as she suppose to be, she consider to be the weak section. She knows damaging the door with her strength won't make a dent on the metal door. Sasuke may have sharp eyes but doesn't have a sharp brain like Itachi. He just judges things by what he sees, nothing more.

In a few second Sasuke's patient was slice as Hinata continue to ignore him. So he decided to forget about the pathetic cat, and sat down by the door in peace.

_Five minutes later_

Time was counting, and they both have yet spoke each other since their trap room. Hinata faced at the side wall, with her knees touching her chest and her head laying side on the brick wall. Sasuke was facing at Hinata but didn't stare at her, he just stared at the brick rather than look at her all day.

_Five more minutes later_

Time pass and silent has triumph during the last ten minutes. The only thing that had change was the temperature of the room. Other than that, everything was quiet.

_Ten minutes later_

'Is it just mean, or has this room have gotten hotter,' Sasuke wonder as he look up at the ceiling, which was the sky, and notice that the sun was directly staring down at them. The shadow in the room began to disappear as the sun hits closer to the room.

_Five minutes later_

Now Sasuke sense that it is hot in the room. It's August and summer at an end, but every August, toward the end, the sun's heats gets really hot. For some reason, the sun love to kick off a hot ending season. Now Sasuke is feeling the sun's wrath as it get close to the center of the room.

_Three minutes later_

Sweat, sweat, sweat. Now Hinata is sweaty under her sweater that cover her body. She couldn't handle the harsh cruel of the sun, so she took off her sweater, than folding it. Soon, Sasuke took a glance at the revealing Siberian cat. His eyes widen of the sight of her curve body, panting breath, and her pale skin. The sun was causing them too hot. Sasuke sweated from his forehead, back head, neck, and both sides of his head, 'Damn sun,' soon he took off his shirt, revealing his develop body. They both took a few second glance from each other, liking one an others body, but certainly not feeling what they should be feeling. Heat.

_One minute later_

"Damn this collar!" Sasuke quickly took off the collar, for it's high temperature steam. Even Hinata wanted to take off the collar for being to hot to handle, but she resist the warm feeling wrap around her sweaty neck. The collar is water proof so liquid is ineffective against it, but causing the collar warm from the sun's reflection for so long was exception of Hinata. There were metal element on the collar, and it was warming Hinata's neck badly. Sasuke noticed Hinata's resistance against the collar's heat, and knew eventually she'll lose to it and take it off quick.

_30 second later_

Hinata couldn't handle the warm sensation, and loosen off the collar.

"Nice one," Sasuke smirked, desiring to laugh at the gullible girl but prevent himself.

"Huh?" Hinata sat with her legs spread, tail swinging high side to side, and feeling filthy. But in some bizarre abstract of her mind, she lost her sense of concentration of avoiding the evil eagle. Instead she pay attention, close attention.

"I said, nice one," his smirk widen.

"Oh, your nice yourself," she giggled as her face became the color of a pick rose, but being reflected by the sun's glare.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke frowned, not liking the way she giggle at him. At least she could of done was to say thank, but she didn't compliment him for his kind side.

"Oh nothing, just feel at bit... hot," she landed herself down at hard cement floor. Not realizing that her stuttering had disappear while her body began craving for a strange sensation that she never felt before.

Sasuke tilted his head to stare at Hinata in a different angle, he smirked than began to crawl. He crawled pass her legs, stomach than stared down at her lavender eyes a tasty desire. Hinata suddenly smile at Sasuke presences above her, "My likey," she said, liking Sasuke's body as a shade. But Sasuke wasn't blocking Hinata's sun, he was on top for a reason, and for one thing only. He slowly lower his head for her ear to hear his panting voice.

"Do you know what I like?" he asked, hearing a after lick around his mouth sound. Hinata blushed from Sasuke's warm breath as she lower his head to taste her sweaty neck causing her to moan. Hinata didn't resist Sasuke erotic touch, she allowed her wet mouth lick, taste, and kiss around her sweaty neck that the stupid collar set on her hear. Sasuke liked the exhilarating taste from her delicate skin, he approached a fast pace toward her breast. Reaching underneath to feeling and squeeze it.

"Ahhh..." right after the loud moan from Hinata's mouth Sasuke excited himself even more, desiring to hump on her harder than he already was. Hinata slowly moved herself backward to trap herself against the brick wall, posing herself on a sitting position to give Sasuke a place to screw her. Sasuke already wanted to screw her either way, he just needed to get his manhood up to Hinata's center. So he lifted her up with his hands against under her armpit. Hinata was feeling a new exotic wonder as Sasuke was making a new postion on her.

XXXXX (I had to move it further)XXXX

Meanwhile, a certain desperate elaboration call was forcing Naruto's stomach a great mild of pain. He was needed to piss very badly. He ask for an excuse and in search for the restroom to please himself. But as he left the room, he forgot to ask the direction toward the restroom. He gasp as he soon realize that he dick was not strong enough to hold the acid liquid inside. He walked with two legs tighten together, preventing the pee from escaping. He quickly open stare at every door he pass and enter, but none of them where his savior. Until he finally found a room that had no room number, or a single picture on it to indicate what it contain. It didn't matter to him either way, he wanted to see if it was a restroom for him to piss.

But when he quickly open the door to check, his eyes widen in shock, literally in shock. At that second his urinate hold itself for a few second to witness two person fucking with each other. Both Sasuke and Hinata stopped at the sight of a surprise fox. Everything became a very awkward moment.(hahaha)

"Uhh... excuse me, wrong room," Naruto shut the door and freak out as soon his peeing problem came back. He was in a electrifying moment and desperate need of a releasing himself. Than, a single turn to the left, he found the restroom, "Oh there it is," he smiled than enter inside like there was no tomorrow.

_A minute later_

**_Flush!_**

"Ahhh mush better," Naruto depart himself from the restroom with a beam on his relaxing face, he didn't care what he saw a minute ago. He was finally relief from the pain and felt refresh. But when he got a few steps away from the mystery room, his curious thought made him want to know if the two strange people were still inside, "Probably not," he told himself, turning away and headed back to class.

"Hey!" a voice was heard, and Naruto's ear jerked up.

"Huh?" he turn around and look straight at the weird room, he walked back to face it but he unsure about opening the door. After all, it did gave a weird moment, and seeing two half naked people made his eyes burn a little. He never, ever, saw two animal making out before his life. Only kisses, and thats far he went to human contact, "Uhhh yes," he said.

"Open the door," the other voice declared, causing Naruto to gulp before touching the knock. He slowly took his time on opening the door, and he did, he slowly slide the door open.

"Idiot," said a very aggressive and piss-off eagle. It was like a monster treat when you have to open a mystery door to see whats on the other side but when you do, a scary evil monster would stare at you creepily. And Sasuke just won the cake, in Naruto's point of view.

"Its you," Naruto eyes slightly widen of the sight of seeing the same rude eagle in front of him, and asking for help, well kinda.

"Move idiot," Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm and drag her out of the room with him. Once Hinata passed Naruto's eyes, Naruto saw a single tear from her broken eyes.

"Hey wait," Naruto knew something went wrong, so he ran behind Sasuke to find out if he was right, but Sasuke didn't stop, he kept on walking away.

"Go away," he said, kept walking as he dragged Hinata with him.

"No, you stop,"

"Go away before I make you, idiot," Sasuke glared at Naruto but Naruto glared back. Naruto couldn't help but feeling sorry at the young sniffy girl. Naruto than blocked Sasuke's way.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what happen," he cross his arm.

"Isn't it obvious," he frowned angrily.

"W-Well ... w-well umm not like that. But still, she looks like she is about to cry," Sasuke turn to glance at Hinata sad expression, and it hurt Sasuke inside for some reason, but he ignored it and turn to glare Naruto's sky blue eyes.

"I know that, and I'm going to fix that, so move," he demanded, pushing Naruto away from his path, but unfortunately, Sasuke was stop away.

"Fine than, I'm going to report this to the head," Naruto smirked.

Sasuke's eye slight widen for a second than turn to face at Naruto's smirking face, "You wouldn't," he said.

"I would and I can,"

"What do you want?"

"I... uhhh..." Naruto wasn't sure what he wants, he was confuse and lost of words. What did he want? He never thought Sasuke would give in that easily, and its freaking him, but eventually Naruto found a way.

"I-I want nothing, yet," he grinned as he touch the back of his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes than turn back to his walking with Hinata's behind him. Naruto than shook his head and began following them, "Hey wait,"

"What now," Sasuke was getting annoy by Naruto's interruption and annoyance. He was like a fly that keeps coming back.

"Where are you going?"

"Home,"

"Huh?" Naruto stopped, and had a puzzling stare as Sasuke pulled Hinata away with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review!!**

**No flames!**

**P.S.: New poll had been updated, so vote for your favorite story that you think that should be update first.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inform: Music is Christina Aguilera: Hurt**

* * *

**Hurt**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was it that made my body reacted how it did? Was it the collar? Was it the pleasure? Or was it, _him_!?

I don't know who or what made it. The only thing that matter is that I'm half virgin now. At least, thats what I think I am. Oh, could this get any worse as it already is. Hope not, but as hard as I try, nothing works. Dear, oh dear mother, please forgive my sin, mydisobedience. Where ever you are.

_**Sniff Sniff Sniff**_

"W-W-Why are y-you crying?" a sudden voice was heard behind me, but I ignore whoever it was. At first, I certainly thought it was one of his servan_t._

"Y-You s-sound just l-like me," the voice kept bothering me, but I didn't stop it.

"I-Itachi d-d-don't l-like it w-when I h-have w-water f-falling, he gets m-mad," why is he talking to me? But the sound of his tone and the softness of his voice made me stop and turn to face thatmysteryperson. When I did, he looked kiddish.

"W-Who a-are you?" I sniffed, wiping the tears off my eyes as he blinked at me. Of course, he obviously never did seen me before, but as I came closer toward his dark color eyes he suddenly became frighten. Like a lost boy. He shrugged, looking around mindlessly with a stuff animal being wrap on his arm.

"Hurry, g-get out, I-Itachi d-don't l-l-like i-it when y-you h-hide," he said in utter concern, twirling around his surrounding, making sure no one was around, "H-Hurry, out,"

I also became worry, but was confuse. Who was Itachi? Was he the owner of the nest? Whoever he was, I shouldn't be around him when his mad. I was hiding underneath an unknown bird's bed. I always hid some where underneath something, just like I do as a kitten.

Once I was fully up, he stare at me in observance, he walked around with that silly toy on his arm. What strangecuriosity, I tilt my head as he walked around in a full circle. He stopped right back where he started with a grin on his youthful face but he was taller than I am. I wonder what he had in mind?

"Y-Your pr-pretty," he hugged his toy tighter as he smiled in delight while I blushed from his sudden comment. For while there, I almost thought he was going to do something to me, but instead, he just flatter mewith his cute word from his innocence voice. From the way he held that stuff animal, it made me wanted to hug him or kiss him on his blush cheek.

"Um thank y-you," Iresponded, looking away from him to the room that I enter for about three minutes. I remember running once coming to this house, but I don't remember my path. It was my instinct to run, and to find safety but that didn't help.

"D-Do y-you w-want t-to p-p-play?" he asked shyly, just like me when I was young. But why does he stutter at this old age. Is he old at all? Why is he wearing just a plain white pants and long sleeve shirt? The color white! Is he normal? Why am I asking so many question? Should I even care? I'm confuse.

He stick out his hand, waiting for me to accept in comfort but before I could, he juststretchand grab me right hand and pull me to his game area. I suppose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

Hunting down his property was a dreadful time to do, especially when you know she shouldn't be allow in the house in the first place. Sasuke flew rapidly to search for his missing tiger, but where ever he flew at, no sight of the lavender eye tiger was seen. After the first two minute he was patient but when that clock strike three minute, he was losing bits by bits of his sparing time. He checked all room, except the top floor, which is forbidden to anyone except the family's eye. Sasuke was suspicious about going up there but apart of him was skeptical. Surely she was not that stupid to go that far up to hide, but this was a cat family, and cat do love to climb high. He think it over as he stare at the hallway of the top floor. The hallway's floor was color red with velvet softens, walls contain no picture nor a specific hue, and there were hardly any light to see in. Just a dark and awkward hallway.

A second later, he heard something coming through the hall. He couldn't describe the noise accurately, but he was certain the noise came from a one specific room. The one room that he yet step in for a long time, "Itchy," he said softly, spreading his wing to direct his new location.

Once he flew narrowly to his brother's room, he landed quietly and took a peek throw the slight open door. From there, he saw the girl that he half matted, sitting close to the open with his mindless brother's head on her lap. Smiling! He smiled brightly as she slide her thin finger threw his thick line hair. It was like watching a single mother comforting her baby as they enjoyed the shiny sun. Not only posing for Sasuke to see, he heard Hinata sing as well. For a few short second moment, he heard her shy voice and listen to soft music that escape from her gently lips.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, oooh yeah_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?_

He didn't know what the music met but whatever it did, Sasuke felt a slight pity of the lavender eye. Her song sounded sad and lonely, and he some how wanted to know why she sang a sad song instead of a happy one. After she was done, he slide the door open slowly with a squeak, causing Itchy to jerk up in gasp, and both of them stood still. Sasuke's sudden entrance truly shock both of them, but it was Itchy who was smiling than Hinata was, she was frighten from being in Sasuke's presence.

"S-Sasuke!" exclaimed Itchy, running from Hinata's side to hug his dear brother. Itchy snuggled his face on Sasuke's face with warm welcome to his lonely room. Sasuke on the other hand didn't enjoy the hug, in fact, he forced his hands to prevent the future push he was wanted to do to his careless brother. He felt his fist tight on his side, his teeth grinned roughly toward each other, and his eyes glaring down on top of Itchy's head. He couldn't do it, not in front of Hinata. She was staring side ways, avoiding Sasuke's presence.

"Get off of me, Itchy," Sasuke said coldly, still holding the rough push he desire to do but shouldn't. Before Itchy was able to let Sasuke free, he took one last breath to breathe on his brother's chest of warmness and related blood.

He took a step back with a happy smile on his face, but Sasuke didn't saw it, he ignored him and walked toward the avoiding tiger looking away from him and his desire to help her. Hinata obviously felt his presence coming closer, but she did not move from her spot. Sasuke became furious of her arrogant confusion. First, he brought her in but couldn't stop crying when he told her to stop. Than, she ran away from him when he turned away for a few second. And now, he feels tired and hungry for a feast. So his impatient took over and grabbed Hinata's arm. Hinata felt startle from his rough action, she moaned from his grasp and was being pull toward the door.

"L-Let m-me go, y-your h-hurting mmmeeeee," she was sniffing with tears falling from her white eyes as she slightly pull back. Itchy eyes widen as Sasuke rudely mistreat the girl that he likes and met. His heart felt crush and tight, the ters from her eyes wanted to escape.

"N-No Sasuke, p-p-ple-pl-ease. Y-You m-ma-make h-her c-cry, n-no Sasuke," Itchy plead as he try to free Sasuke's grip from holding tight on Hinata's soft arm.

"You better let go Itchy," Sasuke warned, glaring at his retarded brother trying to interrupt something that has nothing to do with him, but Itchy was only trying to help the girl he likes.

After a few pleading and warns, Sasuke patients became very thin, and had reach his temper.

"_**What's going on in here?"**_ said a cold and demanding voice from the entrance, but by the time he came, Sasuke had already pushed Itchy to the floor with a thud causing the anger person from the door very uncontrollably vicious with a devilish glare of Satan.

Everyone in the room turned their faces toward the eldest brother and the overprotected one as well. His eyes became gruesome with red lines and shadowy hair color. His wings were long spread before anyone had the chance to see them appear. All threes' breath were held within their lungs once he took two step close, putting fear into their unbearable skin. It certainly was a very untold-able moment with a bit of spikes being pin on the back of their heads.

"I'm not going to ask you again," he warned, striking a quick stare at Hinata's huge ears than at Sasuke. Both of them took a step back when Itachi gave eye contact toward them, Sasuke even gulped after he took a step.

Itchy glanced at his twin than back at Sasuke and Hinata, and than thought for awhile. Before Itachi could make another noise, Itchy struggled to get up on his two feet and spoke as he try to rise on his own, "I-I-I-It m-my b-b-bad..... I-I-I w-w-wa-want-"

"Do not lie, Itchy. You know better," Itachi snapped, still glancing at the uncommon creature together, "Sasuke, explain your recklessness of allowing a **_Siberian_** in our nest, especially in this forbidden floor," he questioned yet in a aggressive calm tone.

"B-B-But-"

"Silence Itchy," snapped Itachi, taking a second glance before turing back to Sasuke and Hinata. Itchy was hurt again, mentally, so he silence himself by Itachi's aggression.

Sasuke and Itachi gave eye contact as Hinata stared down in fear of Itachi's fierce eyes, "Well," Itachi said softly.

"I would not explain myself to you," Sasuke declared, taking Hinata's arm again and begin walking toward the door but Itachi blocked his way.

"Next time," Itachi quickly grabbed hold of Sasuke's neck tight than pin him on the wall. Sasuke lose his grip on Hinata's arm once Itachi grab him, "hurt him again," Itachi's face looked more serious than it was after he enter the room. Sasuke was about two feet from the floor, he struggled to breath and to free himself from itachi's strength, "I'll have the pleasure of hurting you to the core," he threaten softly as he released his grip and heard Sasuke cough from the hard squeeze. During for him to catch his breath, itachi turned his eagle eye toward the frighten cat, looking shock in fear and internal corruption. Than, Itachi began walking to her as she shiver in a sudden sense of coldness, "as for you-"

"No!" Itchy shouted, standing in front of Hinata's scare being, feeling a slight heroic and weak, Itchy blocked Itachi's walk toward her.

"What are you doing?" Itachi calmed, staring at his brother quick move and demand.

"D-D-Do n-not h-h-hurt h-h-her, p-please Itachi," he plead, twitching whenever stuttering, Itachi forgotten Itchy's twitch which made Itachi feel pity toward his helpless brother.

"I won't hurt her, but she must go," he said, glancing at both of them.

"G-Go?" he asked.

"You like her, Itchy?" Itachi changed the subject in order to get something straight but the question came from the feeling he just felt. The only emotions he gets in his life are the ones that Itchy feels, and that only occur whenever he gets close to Itchy's presence. And now, Itachi's heart began pumping rapidly after he asked that question.

"I-I-I-"

"Hey, lets go," Sasuke spoke, getting up from the floor with his lungs full with fresh air and restoration, his word was for Hinata to follow. Hinata nodded than ran out with Sasuke by her.

Once they left silently, Itchy brought sorrow in both his and Itachi's heart. Itachi felt the pain and wanted it to stop, his heart became tight that it was about to explode, soon his breathing was hard to breathe. He place his hand on his chest. Itchy saw his brother's trouble, "b-brother, y-y-you o-ok?" he asked in concern.

"You do like her," he answered, staring at Itchy's eye in shock yet not.

Instead of a speak, he nodded in approval. It was true, Itchy has feeling for the cat and wanted her to stay. To warm his lonely heart so he won't have to be afraid to be alone, like he was all through his life. To sing with bright shine whenever he watch the smily sun, just like the songs he heard through his music box. To play with him through endless hours without any disturbance, not like the people who didn't want to play with him as a kid. So yes, it was true, Itchy likes her.

Now Itachi finally understood the true meaning of warmness, because whatever mood Itchy was on, Itachi felt the same thing, and like it.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

**Review but no Flames!**

**Keep voting on the polls! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Moment**

* * *

XXXXXXXX

Damn it! Why do I feel so hungry all of a sudden? Am I that desperate? Wait. The girl. I see her moping with her eyes still watery and her skin turning even paler than before. Why is she always so sensitive? Can't she be like every girls in the damn school, suck it up and pretend that this never happen. Yea, accept what had happen and move on, hard, isn't?

"Hey, you girl," I called her by her gender, I didn't care of what kind of specie she was, just as long she obey. And of course she turned in respond, "Take a shower," I told her and she responded with a slight startle as if I suddenly changed my expression to a scary creature, "Don't give me that, now get up and clean yourself," I demanded but showed aggression to let her know who is the dominated one in the room. I saw the horrifying look from her lavender white eyes that appeared like Itchy when my father use to hit him as a young bird. Have I turn like my father? No way. Never. Even if I did, I would never be as that cruel to anyone. It's impossible.

My thought's was interrupted by her noise from her mouth, and I suddenly glanced at her, "What? The shower is over there," I pointed at my shower room for her to be, but apparently she was still puzzled for some weird reason, "What?" I asked yet impatient.

"I-I ....... I-I d-don't-" I hated when they stutter, it freaking annoys me for some fucking reason. Maybe it's because of Itchy, he always stutter since birth that I got tired of it.

"Out with it," I barked, glaring at her in anger.

"I-I'm a cat. We bath, n-not shower," she said softly, which suddenly gave me a bit of desire to taste for some unreasonable reason.

"And why not?" my anger abruptly disappeared.

"O-Our senses d-don't l-like it. We d-deal w-with calm w-water only," she said, glancing a few time as she spoke about her traditional condition. To be honest, I never really understood why the feline family always hated water, I guess how they attack from above rather than a breeze and calm way. Whatever it was, I changed my sense and thought for another idea for her to be clean. Of course my shower is pointless, and stepping outside will only bring trouble. So what to do?

I thought for about a minute, figuring out a way for her to be fresh as the day before I touched her, which was a like an hour ago. Now how embarrassing is that?! Not only I lost control, I think or probably did, took her virginity. Damn school and it's ways of torturing beginning teens. Ok, forget the whole bath thing, I need her fresh before anyone in my family sense her presence or worse, discover that I'm responsible for her well being. It's decided, she must shower, there is no other way.

"You are going to take a shower," I declared, deciding her faith of the moment. She, of course, gasp.

"What? B-But I a-alre-"

"Yeah I know but there is no other way,"

"W-What about t-t-"

"Listen, there are two showers in this damn mansion. One, is close to my parents room, and the other is in Itchy's room. Got it, there is absolute no other place, or you've want to swim in the swimming pool that is about ten feet deep. Which I doubt you'll make it," I frowned, in hoping for her to accept what I had to say and do as she is told. With my persuasion, she utterly believe me with a single nod and turned to face at the shower door. Man, is it really that difficult to shower, it's just water.

**30 minutes later/ Normal POV**

Time passes by and it went pretty slow for the urge Uchiha, he merely sat on his bed staring at the shower door during the 30 minutes without a single sound. He suddenly become a bit aggressive toward the innocent white Siberian, 'What's taking her so long?' he wondered, standing up and walking to the door. When he grabbed the door knob he startle a little, _'it's hot_,' he quickly reacted to the heat and pulled his hand away. He than figured out that the girl had been using hot water during the last 30 minutes and he did not sense it, '_Is she alright?_' he than became concern for her. It was like a lightning strike, his undesirable feeling had finally appear without any warning or sign, he just quickly reacted by unlocking the knob and enter in the room.

When he got inside, his eyes widen in embarrassment by the way the girl looked in the shower, "Hey-" was the only thing he said before their eye contact stare and than blinked at the same time. Sasuke quickly covered his eyes and turned around as Hinata turn-off the shower and covered herself with the towel that she was using in the shower. Apparently the way she shower was too seductive, Hinata was using the blue towel as a water hoes to make the rinsing run through gently on her body to clean. It was like watching a long tongue licking her everywhere and not in a good way. With that quick glance, Sasuke thought of a few second sexually active things he would love to do with her at the moment.

The steam in the room higher up the temperature and caused the ceiling to be cover with water drops. Though it felt warm inside, her sense became cold as her body slightly shiver because of Sasuke's presences.

"Are done yet?" he asked, not looking back but still in full view in the room.

"Y-Yeah b-but n-need t-t-to c-change. C-Cou-"

"Hurry up and change than,"

"C-Can y-you-"

"No,"

"Alright,"

After discovering a few more dry towel, Hinata used those to dry her body and dressed back to her clothes. Sasuke stood still like an annoying statue, waiting for Hinata to complete her dressing. He never had a thought in his mind to take a peak, why should he when he already experience what underneath her clothes.

"Ok, I'm d-done," she said softly.

"Alright than," he turned around and became stun by the way she looked.

"W-What is it?" she woken him from his daydream of her with him in his arm for some bizarre reason.

"N-Nothing," he said, shaking his head from the temporary dream and turned away from her, "Come, I'm taking you back to scho-"

"No," she said quickly, stopping him in his attempt in returning her back to the place where it started. Sasuke turned back to face her.

"Why?" he asked.

"T-Take me h-home," she looked down in shame for the saying her shelter that she had betray but mostly the people that lived there.

"Are you sure? Might they-"

"Yes," she interrupted him but this time staring back at his dark eyes, and for the first time, she actually looked determine in front of him. Sasuke saw the look and his heart overwhelm with warmness and caring, it as if the Goddess of love had missed by a slight of her love arrow and gave him a cut instead. Now Sasuke is at the point of having her or letting her go. The attention she was giving made it irresistible for the first option, until a sudden noise broke their attention. Sasuke blinked rapidly and made up his mind.

"Ok, I'll take you home," he promised, taking her arm and drag her to the two doored window that half the size of a door, "Hold tight," he said, noting giving Hinata a chance to reply and, wrapped his fitness arms around her and spread his wings. Hinata felt uncomfortable by the way he plan, but Sasuke enjoyed the smelt of her clean body. He doze off as he pulled them both off the window and fell straight to the ground. Hinata's heart was beating rapidly as the trip down was too suspenseful, she wrapped her arms on Sasuke and buried her face on his chest.

The jump wasn't that threading, for Sasuke of course, but for Hinata, it was like her soul being rip out of her, literally. When they landed, it was hard for Hinata to unwrap herself from Sasuke. Sasuke let go and waited patiently for her to do the same but fortunately, he waited for a couple of second for her to calm herself and free him. Before she did let got, during the last second being stuck together, their body hit a sparkle of opening spring and beautiful smell of rose. It as if faith brought them their to have their moment and to enjoy it. Sasuke slightly jerked once she let go, his body wanted more of her even though he already experience what he shouldn't at this young age. He sustain his control and force his arms to pull away. Hinata was the only one who was unsure of the moment and yet like it. She didn't know what her body wants but she did know what's best for her and her family's tradition.

Once they pulled together and left, two pairs of eyes watched them through a glass of windows.

"I-I-Isn't s-she p-pretty," Itchy smiled, looking down at the two creatures.

"Yes, too pure," Itachi showed no emotion but did felt what Itchy feels inside for the white tiger. He glanced at his young brother than back at Hinata and than back at his graceful brother, "maybe we should keep this a secret," he said, walking toward the door, leaving his brother to his imaginary world.

**XXXXXX The next day XXXXXX**

It was break time and there was no luck of finding the white tiger girl, but instead of finding her in his path of searching, it was Naruto who found him.

"Sasuke!" he yelled at the tree that Sasuke sitting on.

"What?" he said after landing and stare at the annoying fox, "and how do you know my name?" he asked curiously, forgetting how he ever meeting the annoying creature yet wishing he forever does.

"I know my ways. Anyways, I'm here to use up my favor,"

"What favor?"

"You know exactly what I mean,"

"No I don't"

"Oh ok, the part about you and the hot chick screwing in that one room was all a dream," Naruto smirked as Sasuke twitched and ginned his teeth roughly as the noise from his teeth were making noise, "I thought so," he smiled in triumph.

"What do you want?" he asked wanting the idiot fox to keep his mouth shut.

"I want one thing and one thing only," he took his time talking, causing Sasuke to be even piss-off at Naruto, "I want my girlfriend to be accepted in this school with me," he paused, "You see, my parents transported me here to your stupid school for no fucking reason, and that I didn't get the chance to say good-bye. So I figured out that it wasn't met to be," he paused again.

"Than way did you bring her up for,"

"I'm not done,"

"Than stop pausing and get to the point. I got better things to do,"

"Oh, you mean, searching for the girl," he smiled at him like a mocking bird.

"How did you-" he slightly blushed.

"She isn't here today," he answered.

"What?"

"So like I was saying. I want you to find a way to get my angle in this school," he pointed.

"What? How?"

"I don't know,"

"No. Not that, about the girl," he asked in a desperate call.

"I don't know either, I just found out by the wolf guy that I sit next in class,"

"Who?"

"What is this!? 20 question or something, I'm that smart. Geeze, you about to give me a headache already. I'll discuss you about my girlfriend after school, meet me-"

"No-" Sasuke bursted returning back to reality and stopping Naruto's blabbing mouth before it goes any further.

"No, what?" Naruto questioned.

"Tell me now, because I won't be here after school," he added, being a bit in a hurry.

"Whatever,"

Naruto told Sasuke of what exactly what he wanted and described the woman of his dream and how she acted as well. As the two had their conversation, a secret light shiny blond tiger was hearing ever word that they said, including the part of what he wanted to hear. He frowned of what the Uchiha did to the girl he loved very much. He didn't want Sasuke to capture Hinata's heart, not as long his heart still crave for her. The boy felt enrage toward the Uchiha and worry for Hinata's absence today. He had thought of visiting her today and beat to her before Sasuke does,_ 'she is mine,'_ he declared, leaving once the two creatures conversation was done.

**XXXXXXX**

**Review but no flames!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

Her absent was cause by raven hair boy, of what she explained to her mother became really hard to take. Not her father though, because he was too busy with his business to deal with his first born cup. The mother wouldn't explain it to the father anyways, she refuse to let out any secret that her daughter gave out to her. She knew how her husband would react if he did found out, he'll not be a happy cat.

Now Hinata is punish, she was set to her room to think about what she had done, and how it will affect the family if they ever find out, which will be pretty soon. Not only Hinata had broken her family's rules and tradition, she had broken her trust with her mother. The bond between her and her mother was precious but, what happen yesterday, Kagura doesn't know what to think of her poor naive daughter. With her body taint by a eagle, not within the family, this is seriously a big issue in the family. The only concern Kagura has at the moment is how to cover up the awful marks and slight smell on Hinata's body. Hiashi's snout is strong to wipe out a small stench from last week meal. It wasn't going to be easy.

At noon, Hinata was still in her room, thinking silently with no window open or any music on. She had seal herself from any noise and civilization, which was no fun. The loneliness was her own doing, not her mother but Hinata thought it was a good decent punishment to start before the serious consequences approach shortly.

Eventually her silent punishment was interrupted by the very thought of the eagle male that seduced and warmed her blood to pleasure. He, was the only thing she could think of clearly, not understandable but desirable. Some how he had active a bottom on her that made her more free and fresh. Like a start of a new Hinata, rather the old. It was insane yet tempted. In the next few minute, before the door knock, she was reliving the night he mated with her. It was hard in the first second, until it finally got to the point she released herself. Thank-goodness of the interruption or she'll would have seriously have done it to herself with no help.

A young maiden tiger told Hinata to meet her mother down stair. Within less than a minute, Hinata was walking down stair to confront her mother, but Hinata became surprise to see a friendly familiar face, "Eliot," she was puzzled yet happy in a way. She sees Eliot as a nice and sweet young man with a great future ahead of him.

"Nice to meet you again, Lady Hinata," the bright hair blond slightly bow as Kagura smiled toward his gesture of welcoming.

"It's nice to meet you too, Eliot," Hinata weakly smile, feeling unsure of his visit.

"Hinata, you may not know this but Eliot is the son of Bruce Wayne, the owner of the Wayne Enterprise," she explained, flattering the young boy as Hinata became shock and shameful for not knowing such an important fact. Of course, she over heard some gossip girls talking about the son of Bruce Wayne was attending their own school. Hinata never thought it would be Eliot, the guy she played with during P.E.

"T-Thank you Mrs. Hyuuga," he was blushing, trying to hide it from Hinata.

"I-I don't u-understand....... w-why a-a-are you here?" she cursed herself for stuttering in front of a young important man.

"Great news, Eliot is her to stay, until his father finish having business in Konoha with your father," Kagura grinned, feeling delighted for announcing an outstanding news. Hinata didn't know what to think except that her solitude felt not secure because of a different presence going to see her everyday for who know how long. The celebration didn't last long, it was cut with a door bell ringing. With it, Hinata didn't notice a sudden change of presences that Eliot showed after Hinata excused herself to answer the door. Answering the door, Hinata's day was full of surprises, it was Sasuke. Hinata froze, not knowing how to react to his surprise appearance, especially in front of her traditional home.

Sasuke, on the hand, broke the awkward silence, "As you can see by the expression on my face, I'm not please," he frowned with his hand cross.

"Hu........." Hinata couldn't stop being stun and isolated in her thought, '_Please, someone, just end my life_,'

"Why didn't you come to school today?" he paused to give her a second to answer but she didn't replay a single word, "Well! Answer me," instead of waiting for a second, Sasuke grabbed both shoulder and shook her to snap her out of her mind. The disturbing was stop by Hinata's mother who rushed to stop Sasuke crazy attempt.

"Excuse me but that's my daughter your strangling," she accused, even though Sasuke wasn't really hurting anyone, he shook her normally but wasn't harshly. Kagura grabbed hold of her helpless daughter and glared at the stranger who looked vicious on the eye, "Who are you? Who let you through the gate? Tell me," she demanded, making a growl as Sasuke kept his seemingly calm face. Before he could answer the woman of his property, he caught the eye of a familiar face.

'What is he doing here?' he thought, lost his focusing as Eliot approached in front of the anger eagle, "Sasuke Uchiha, mine, splendid meeting you here," Eliot smirked.

"Uchiha?" Kagura glanced at Sasuke than at Eliot and right back to the Uchiha, 'than this mean, he is trespassing, but wait. I heard the Uchiha are ancient eagle, descended from Accipitridae. If he is an eagle than that would mean,' Kagura became shock to realize the discovery of Hinata's story yesterday. It was Sasuke. Hinata saw the look in her mother's eyes when she stared seriously toward Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke and I have met," Eliot said gently, looking back at Kagura's white eyes. Hinata glanced at both Sasuke and her mothers. Hinata didn't became frighten of a bad sense coming from Kagura.

"We are not friends," Sasuke suddenly said, not liking the welcoming front door environment.

"I didn't say we we-"

"Don't care," he abruptly cut him and stare toward Hinata, which brought an unpleasant change in Kagura, "Listen, we nee-"

"No," Kagura hid Hinata behind her like a little kitten and stood in front of the Uchiha with an aggression that never been seen from anyone except her husband, "You listen to me, you ungrateful creature," Sasuke suddenly felt a stunning chill underneath his spine, slightly fear of Kagura ora, "You leave this premiss with every single dignity you carry and never, ever return. If you so dare return with your sense of impolite attitude and taking my daughter from me. I swear, I'll see to it, you'll be hunted down and be shot down like the bird you are. Got it," her ears pointed sharply as her tail faced down like a stick. It wasn't a good sign to anyone at the moment. Sasuke understood every word what the woman was saying and didn't appreciate it. Even Hinata became a little fear toward her mother's sudden change. Eliot on the other hand, didn't mind the change, he just enjoyed the moment.

Without a thought, Sasuke glared and glanced back for Hinata, he wanted a signal from her before having a true reason to leave. Hinata made a quick eye contact with him, and soon, Sasuke left from the area.

A few minutes after his departure, Kagura order one of the servant to lead Eliot to his temporary room, and to discuss with her daughter privately. Hinata shivered as Kagura bear to stare down at her irresponsible daughter, "Why Hinata? Why?" Kagura looked upset rather disappointed, "Of all species, why with him? Do you realize how much danger you put the family? Your father is... is..... I can't even imagine how he's going to react...... oh lord Hinata," Kagura walked left to right while talking. She didn't stare at her daughter to see Hinata's expression. Continuing with her dishonorable talk, Hinata couldn't take anymore word from her mother's mouth. Hinata stared down the whole time her mother spoke and every word hurt. With each sentence completed, it was like a needle pined on her bloodily heart, it drive her in so much pain. Eventually, the words got to her deeply and caused her mind to believe that she was another waste of time. She began to cry. Warm tears rolled down, both cheeks were fluffy red like cherry, the ears bended down as her tail landed down, touching the floor.

Kagura immediately ceases, "..... Hinata... I-I-"

"I-I'm s-sorry m-mom-mommy," she tried to cover herself, "I-I'm s-s-sorry f-for e-e-every thing....... i-it's all m-my fault," she sniffed and began wiping the tears but others replace them. Kagura quickly hugged her daughter and allowed her to cry on her. Hinata began to cry louder and kept apologizing. Kagure hated herself for making her daughter cry, she lost mind and couldn't help but think of the fate of her fragile kitten. She fear of Hinata's safety and future. After witnessing what he just saw between the two elegant female, Eliot headed back to his room with a devilish smirk that appeared on his Lion face.

XXXXXXXX

After returning from his mess-up plan, Sasuke headed straight to his room without any interruption as he made it through. All day, he couldn't stop thinking of Hinata and his uncontrollable desire. This is bad, because it was said that eagle stick with their mate forever. It bother Sasuke deeply because he thought he could control such unbreakable nature, but apparently he was no exception. He is now drawn to Hinata stench whenever she is near, tie to her eyes and glue to her heart. With the obsession growing, he entered in his closet and sealed himself until his fierce anger was release. He broke a hard object to weaken his strength and calm himself. Done and dissatisfy, Sasuke totally forgotten about Naruto's request of helping someone, instead he went to bed thinking nothing but his little pussy cat.

XXXXXXX

**I know I said I wouldn't update until I was finish writing my stories, but I need some encouragement from my fellow reviewer and to know if my grammar have improve. Please tell me. I want to know. **

**Review but no flames**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: End of this chapter, so please enjoy. And read my final words to this story.**

* * *

**The waiting ends**

* * *

XXXXXXX

The next day, the eagle Uchiha waited for his little kitty to appear out from her house-hold. The eagle waited on top of another roof to not be disturb or bother. Even upon that day he never said a word or thought of saying anything. All he thought was his white Siberian.

He waited and waited.

For three days he waited and waited. During those days, his family began to worry about his sudden disappearance, especially his mother. His father ordered his top guard to fly out and search for his third son.

They searched for days until finally one of the guards found him near the tiger's territory. The guard tried to drag the young eagle from his spot. Though the guard wasn't afraid of the young eagle, he still fail to pull the eagle from his place. The result was brutal, leaving the guard to a bleeding demise.

In a couple more days, the body rot and reck in a very foul way. The young creature dispose of the body on the ground floor from the ten story building, where the specie from the floor grew suspicious.

Days pass and the young eagle grew hungry, weak and pale. With lose of so much, he has yet lose his interest to his love, the white cat.

He wait and waited.

Since the lose of one of the guards, the head send a group to search for the body. After discovering the body in a hospital that was found by a near unfriendly territory. The gurads were send to find the place and search of the cuase. When they did they found the missing eagle that was missing for weeks. It was no problem for the group to grab the young weak eagle from his spot and took him home.

Once he was place home with his afraid mother, furious father, disappointed look from one of his brother and happy look from his special brother. His mother order for a immediate feast for the young eagle and spoil him.

For the next full week, the young eagle was watch at full-time from the guard of his father elite group. It anger the young eagle as he tried many time to escape and meet his tigress, but was drag back. The father tried to convince his young bird to see the future consequence for wanting another creature, beside their own kind. The young did not pay attention to his father, in fact, the young eagle spoke no word since his reveal confession he said in front of his parents. He said the truth and never spoke again, because it was too much and too much of a heart for his soul to handle. He wasn't absolutely sure of her feeling to him, that's why he waited on the roof top by her house. To wait for her to talk to.

The head eagle couldn't take the disobedience from his young bird, he kicked him out of school and took his privilege from going out-side for air. He now became a cage bird.

For two whole months. Two weeks. Three days. Seven hours. He gone insane. He desire her more than ever. No words could ever express what he was going through without his cat. He needs her more than ever. Fall is coming to an end, and soon, winter will arrive. Many families started supplying themselves with food and warmness to prepare for the upcoming winter.

He couldn't take the cage. He couldn't take the silence. He just couldn't stop thinking of her. He miss her.

So one day, he escape. And where he flew off to? To the home of his cat.

There he stood, on top of another roof top, to avoid from being capture from his father's guard.

Winter approached with a freezing call. The young hand to use his wing for warmness and hid himself from snowy days. It was not until the middle of winter that the cold eagle discovered something wrong. He noticed one of window opened automatically with no help from a hand. The young eagle took his chances and flew in front of the window. And what did he discover?

_Empty_

The place was empty. No furniture, no curtain, no family's photos, no fancy vase. Nothing. It was abandon or deserted. The young eagle was stun and pretty soon became in denial. He immediately went to every room and search for his love. After having not to talk for two months, he forgot to talk. He did not yell, shout or was able to call her name. Air, it was only air. Everywhere he turn, it was only air that filled the place, even in his own mouth. There was nothing inside to get out.

The young eagle cried silently to himself, not wanting to believe that she was gone. That she left without even saying anything. He first cried in sadness, than at anger. He got up from his knee and flew as high as his wing could take him.

He flew away from the house, city, the valley, than away from the state. He flew away from everyone. Everyone that he use to know but not from the one person he love. For the first time in his life, he let his heart do the leading rather his solemn head.

Seven years later

For seven long and lonely years, she was without the young eagle. During the last seven years, she couldn't stop thinking of her flying crush. She had admit it to her mother a day before they moved. She told her everything. She confessed her love and wanted to be with him. Not only the blond visitor heard it, so did the father. Especially the father! He was furious and piss. He slapped his cub for her decree action and called her a 'whore'. She was banned from going back to school and was force to be home school instead.

And now, she had return to the place that changed her entire life, Konoha's private school. It was Saturday, and the students have a day off. She watched quietly from the other side of the gate and thought of her alternated life if had the chances to stay and be with her eagle.

Two tears, from both eyes, slide down as the wind blew gently through her. She miss him. She still could feel his warm body when they first embrace. She try to block the memories but deep down, if she does, she would be lying to herself.

Than why is she engage to the blond tiger if she still love the eagle? Why is getting marry? What made her say yes?

She walked back to her new home, where she live with her future mate. Though they kissed a few time, they have yet mate with each other. She isn't ready or even want to be.

_One more week_.

Just one more week.

On the first day of fall.

He will return and wait for her again.

Every year, on the first day of fall, he'll wait on the house she use to live and wait on her return to the city. Once the season comes to an end, he'll fly off and heads for another long adventure. He chose fall because it was the first season he saw, kiss and embrace with his innocence tigress.

This would be his seventh time coming back to the city and wait, but until than, he'll just have to wander around the world.

She prepare herself for the wedding and stare at herself doubtfully. This was it, there was no going back.

As she walked down the aisle with her father, she stare at her own kind with their gaze upon her. They complimented her, aw her, and oh her. The pass seven years she had grown to a fascinating creature. Her hair was longer, her eyes more attractive, her figure more desiring and to top it off, she had right size breast that was not big or short. They were right.

She looked gorgeous and benevolent.

Once she made it to the alter, she glance at her mother's eye, than at her sister, than at her cousin, than her father. She wanted to take her last stare toward them before she get stuck with her future partner which she only cares, not love.

It became the first day of fall. And once again, she wasn't there. Despite her absent for the pass seven years he still waited until it was over.

One day, before fall was over, the white tigress came across to her old home in the morning. She was surprise at herself for waking early in the morning and rushed out to find herself in front of her old home.

She didn't know what to do? Except……

This was the last day of fall, and still no one, but still, he waited until the last second.

He stare down at the window that still was open seven years ago. Than, he noticed a movement, a figure, someone. The eagle quickly reacted.

He quickly flew down to the window and enter inside.

_No one_.

Was he losing it, again.

No, he wasn't.

Than, he heard another sound.

He carefully heard the noise and found the source.

There was someone hiding in the closet.

He went in front of the door and open it. And there she was.

'_Hinata_' her name was still fresh in his memories but not in his mouth.

Though he could recognize his love, she couldn't, after all, he had been gone for seven years. The young eagle had yet cut his hair, which pass his shoulder. His body developed into a muscular form and his eyes turn into sorrow and full of despair.

He was about to hug and kiss her, but she scream in fear of the stranger. He became stun of her reaction. She doesn't recognize him, but he does, and it hurts him more that she can't.

He couldn't explain himself because of his voice, but he need to try, try, try and try.

The white tigress fear him as he try to say something. She got out of the closet and began walking backward, away from him. The only thing she heard that was coming out of his mouth was 'mmm'.

He couldn't talk. Oh dear heaven! He lost his voice, his words to explain. This was his only chances to get her back before she runs away. Forever.

'MMM'

'MMM'

"mmm'

'…._mmm_….'

It wasn't until he got to his knee and tears began falling freshly. His mouth had forsaken her name. He had ruin it. He had fail his soft and broken heart.

He covered his face from the seven years of shame. He waited for seven years for this! To see her and forget her beautiful name. Her name! Say it! Say it! Say it! Damn it! Just say……….

**"HINATA!!!"**

His roaring vocal echoed all the way through the mansion and scared the birds from the outside.

"Sasuke…." she whispered his name once she remember his voice and his astonishing and hypnotize wings. Those memorizing wings were the ones that brought her back to him.

She kneel down in front of him and hugged her true mate.

"Hinata…… Hinata…. H-Hinata,"

"S-Sasuke….. Sasuke…… Sasuke,"

Their reunion lasted for minute. After the eagle dry his eyes and kiss her. Than they mated without interruption, which surprised the tigress because no one heard the loud noise.

After a long alone time with each other, the eagle barely got his voice back. It's ironic though, it was he who gets mad at her for stuttering too much, and now it is he who has it.

"S-Stay w-w-with me, p-please,"

"I can't abandon Eliot. I'm wed to him,"

"T-T-Than f-forg-get h-him. S-Stay w-with me,"

"If I chose to be with you. Where will we go? Where will we live? What will our family say?"

"T-There I-is a p-place, w-w-where I-is freedom a-and w-won't s-separate us,"

"Freedom?"

He nod

"Yes, yes, yes. I will be with,"

For the first time ever, she cry in joy and happiness.

She left his wedding ring on the front window of Eliot's room with a note that said:

_I'm sorry for not being honest during these pass seven years, but I have to be true to myself, I can no longer lie._

_I only care for you._

_I love another. _

_And it was always the same person._

_Please tell my family I'm with my true mate and am going to be with him forever. _

_I'm heading to the land of the free and home of the brave._

_Love,_

_Hinata_

They were heading to their happily ever after home, where the handsome eagle store every single valuable treasure he found over sea and waited for the right moment to put it for use.

* * *

**I officially end this long story. To be honest, I got tire of all the description and detail, so I decided to end it. Along with the rest of my stories. I'm sorry I'm doing this but I have to, everything is changing in my life and I only have little time for those that is important. Thank you, all my wonderful reviewers, you all were my inspiration. Much love and care in the future.**

**Love,**

**Field of Innocence**

F.Y.I: I might not do any new stories.


End file.
